One night was all it took
by Landon Richardson
Summary: It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (Part One of 'The Theo saga' - Steve x OC)
1. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of David and Cole Williams belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This is without doubt the one story I never thought would see the light of day and I've got no doubt it is the one which will cause me the most anxiety but I have over 20,000 words written of it and more of it planned out and it just seems like such a waste to have it just sitting there on my hard drive, gathering dust with only me looking at it so I'm taking a chance and risk and posting it.**

 **As most of you know, my heart tends to belong to the pairing of Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams, in either male or female form. It's just a simply fact. Writing the various McDanni stories is my happy place, there is literally nothing I like more than reading or going out with friends or gaming. I know how Steve and Danni end up together but I do get attacked regularly by other plot bunnies and this story is the result of one of them.**

 **I wanted to write a story where Steve and Danni meet before Hawaii and 20,000 plus words later I'm still exploring.**

 **Everyone in this story features in the main non A/U saga I got going on apart from one. In this story Danni has two daughters not just one. There is a reason behind it all so please be patient with me, things will make sense eventually.**

 **I guess there's nothing much more to say other than** **I hope you** **enjoy it and are willing to give it a go!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **She could blame it on Vegas she supposed.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Hints of past Duncan Taylor /Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter One

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

* * *

Danni Williams liked to believe that she was a clever person in the large scale of things.

Her mind was quick, words rarely failed her and she had been granted to ability to be able to glance at a page once and know its contents off by heart which was handy in a job which required her to look through countless files on a daily basis. She had been gifted with a talent when it came to words, able to use her excellent observational skills to determine what the best course of action for a situation would be. She could anger people with her words the same way that she could calm them if she chose to. She could have people cracking up with laughter over their beers or crying, tears running down their faces as they noisily sniffed. It had been the reason why Danni had put herself through law school, working at it during the night while during the day she worked as a Homicide lead detective with a team of eight individuals beneath her. Individuals who Danni trusted with her life

Her father called her a gift, stating that her good qualities as a human being seriously outweighed her negative qualities but Danni wasn't so sure. Her father was blind to his children' faults but Danni wasn't.

Still she did enjoy using words as a weapon to achieve her end. She had just never expected to meet someone who left her speechless, words which Danni had relied on all her life to get her through any given situations were gone as though blown from her head and all because of a simple pair of hazel blue eyes.

She could blame it on Vegas she supposed. She had been there for a hen do for a work friend. They had flown out there the night before from New Jersey, checking into their hotel and had begun early the next day, having a large lunch before they went to a salsa class before they hit a bar in the evening. There had been drinking from the start. Danni liked to believe that she could drink with the best of them but after three drinks her head had been spinning and all her usual defences had lowered which was probably why she agreed to the second wine bar. It had been different from the first, more intimate and darker, so dark that they had stumbled around until they found a booth which they took as their own.

She must have been there an hour before she had seen him, how the hell she hadn't seen him before was beyond her. Maybe he hadn't been there before but she couldn't be sure. What she was sure of was the fact that he was beautiful to look at. Tall, muscled, his body lean as though he was an athlete of some kind. His face had caught her attention, short dark hair covered his head, his features were handsome and she could see his eyes glinting in the light though she couldn't tell what colour they were. The minute she had looked over at him had been the moment she was lost. Even if he hadn't of been handsome, the small lazy smile he shot her was enough to cause her to shiver. His blatant good looks were merely an added bonus in her eyes.

Danni had looked away but it had done no good, the minute she had noticed him was the minute she had wanted him. She had to be careful though, she already had one failed marriage behind her and two small daughters to think of, she wasn't allowed to be reckless and yet there was a small voice in her ear whispering to her. Reminding her that her children were safe with her parents, that she was far from New Jersey in a place no one knew her name. She could have fun if she wanted to.

She shouldn't have been surprised when she had stood up and announced to the table that she was getting another round of drinks in, after taking the others orders she had moved away from the table and towards the bar, ignoring the eyes she could feel looking at her as she passed other men on her goal. She stopped by the bar, unsurprised when one of the barmen came to her instantly to take her order. It was then he had approached her.

"Hi"

Danni had glanced up at him, her eyes widening. God he looked even better up close. Hazel eyes stared at her with an expression that made her knees weak causing her to lean against the bar.

"Hello" she replied, making herself glance towards the front again as though she was uninterested in his advance.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett"

Danni turned back to him, one eyebrow raised at the title.

"Lieutenant Commander?" she repeated impressed despite herself. "Are you serving in the Army or something?"

"I'm in the Navy" he corrected her instantly causing Danni to smile.

"In the Navy" she had repeated, turning away to focus on the drinks which were steadily arriving. "And tell me Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, what part of the Navy are you in?"

"The SEALs"

That one sentence caught her attention and she looked back at him, all hints of laziness gone as she had searched his face with new purpose. She could see it now in the way he held himself and the glint in his eyes. He looked like a man who was always in control and Danni suddenly found herself wanting to break that control. She knew about SEALs of course. Her brothers David and Cole were both in the Rangers and had told her once that the SEALs were the navy's answer to their unit. Only the best in the Navy got accepted into the SEALs and even if they were accepted it didn't mean they would survive the entrance program. Clearly the man in front of her had survived, not only survived but flourished if his rank was any indication.

Of course he could have been lying to her to impress her but she doubted it somehow. It would be a risky strategy considering that not every woman in the world liked Uniform. Fortunately Danni was one of the women who did like it. She especially like it if it was a military uniform.

"The only easy day was yesterday" she said quietly watching his eyes widen in surprise. "You must be quite the warrior Commander"

"Everyone can be a warrior if there's something they want enough" he responded simply. Danni raised an eyebrow at him.

"And do you often get what you want?" she asked curiously. Steve's eyes searched her face as though he was scanning it to memory.

"I do when it's important enough to fight for" he assured her, leaning against the bar in a fluid motion. Danni's eyes flickered to his arms, focusing on the muscles straining against his white t-shirt before the sound of his voice attracted her attention. "I've told you my name, it seems only fair that you tell me yours"

"Well that's a matter of opinion" she answered him, maintaining the eye contact with him with difficulty. His eyes were so intense and focused that it was almost intimidating. The fact it was hot as hell as well didn't help her sanity.

"Oh" he said leaning towards her, he smelt fresh like a forest after a storm, it made her want to turn and bury her face in his chest and not let go. Startled at the thought she forced herself to gather her thoughts and speak.

"Yes. I mean it depends on what you plan to use my name for. Why do you need my name? Better yet, what are you willing to pay for my name?"

"Pay?" Steve said, a flare on intrigued and interest coming to his eyes.

"Yeah. My name might cost you a drink. It might cost you a dance. It might even cost you a kiss. It all depends on what you're willing to give up for it. If you are willing to give up anything. Perhaps you're just a bored lonely sailor looking for a good night or perhaps you're someone who is looking for more. Everything has a cost, something someone is willing to pay for it" She shrugged, turning to the bar man who had finished bringing her the drinks she had ordered.

"29 dollars in total" the man said, his dark eyes flickering over Danni's face with a look on interest. Danni reached down to open her purse when a hand covered hers stilling the movement. She glanced to the side, to see Steve hand the money over to the bar man waving the change away.

"You didn't have to do that" she told him. "Only one of these drinks belong to me. You just spent thirty dollars on a group of complete strangers"

The commander shrugged at her.

"You said it yourself, everything has a cost. If you want something bad enough you'll pay the price. I've met one of your costs for your name so give me the first initial of it."

Danni hesitated only for a second before she spoke.

"My name begins with a D" she told him.

"D" Steve said, "Well that does narrow it down. I believe your second cost was a dance so shall we D?" He asked, extending his hand out to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Danni bit down on her lower lip looking down at the offered hand. It was large and slim, the kind of hand which looked capable to a gentle touch, for a moment she wondered what his hand would feel like on her body before she forced herself to push the thought away.

"I'd love to but I need to get these drinks over to the girls first" she informed him. "We're on a hen night and things might turn ugly if they don't have their next round waiting for them. Trust me when I say that you do not want that happening. It happened once before and it ended up being highly embarrassing and costly. Paying bail for a large group isn't exactly cheap these days." She remarked, her mouth turning up into an amused half smile as memories of other nights out flickered through her mind.

"You make it sound interesting" he remarked before he turned his attention to one of the barmen who was lingering near them. "You" he said attracting the man's eyes. "Could you make sure that these drinks get to the hen party in the corner, also add two bottles of champagne to my tab as a congratulations to the bride. Who should I tell them the drinks are from?" Steve asked curiously, turning to Danni with a raised eyebrow.

Danni had to hand it to him, he was certainly persistent.

"Nice try" she remarked with a laugh "But you know what they say, when someone learns your name you hand them the key to unlocking you. A name is the first thing we are giving in this life and it's the thing which lives on after we're gone. Nothing is more important than a name" she said tilting her head back and looking at him. "What does your name say about you Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?"

"I think I'll leave you to find that out" he said, he looked back to the barman "Just bring the drinks over to them" he told them, waiting only until the other man nodded before he turned back to Danni. "I want that dance now" he told her, his hand coming out for hers again. Danni laughed before she nodded.

"One dance can't hurt" she told him placing her hand in his. His hand dwarfed hers, the skin warm while the touch was gentle but firm. Danni's eyes widened surprised by the spark of longing that went through her at the simple touch. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her when his thumb gently brushed across her knuckles. A reaction she knew he had felt if the sudden darkness to his eyes was anything to go by.

He turned and led Danni towards the crowded dance floor, bringing her to the corner where it was least crowded and pulling her into his arms. There was no space between them she noticed, instead she was pressed up against a wall of warm hardness that made her flush as his hands moved down her back to the swell of her ass and stopped there.

Danni was aware they were moving but could pay little attention to anything but him. She felt his hand moved up to her hair, burying itself into the golden curls before he lowered his head, nuzzling his face into it and smelling it. Her eyes widened when she felt his body harden against her. Using his grip on her hair he lightly pulled her head back, his eyes focusing on her lips.

She wanted to speak but words refused to come, instead she stood there, wrapped in his arms with her eyes fixed on his mouth gripped by a sudden desperate desire to know what he would taste like.

He moved down, his mouth brushing hers, barely a touch but enough that it had Danni reaching out and gripping his arm in an attempt to steady herself. She felt as though she was on fire. He pulled back slightly so there was a little gap between their faces before he spoke.

"Tell me your name?" He demanded.

"Danni" she told him breathlessly, her hand tightening on his arm. "Danni Williams"

"And tell me Danni Williams" he murmured, kissing the side of her mouth "Are you taken? Is someone at home waiting for you to come home to them?"

Danni shook her head.

"I'm… I'm single" she replied watching the small smile that came to his face at her words.

"Not tonight" he told her roughly "Tonight you're mine."

Danni didn't have time to react before his mouth was back on her, the gentleness replaced by a fierce passion that she found herself matching. It didn't matter to her that they were on the dance floor, all that matter was the hot demanding mouth on hers.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when they had ended up back at her hotel room or by what happened in that hotel room.

She wasn't even surprised when he was gone in the morning, hell she wasn't even surprised when she woken up to find a single red rose on the pillow by her and a note thanking her for the best night of his life.

What she was surprised by was the gift he left her.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. Could you repeat that please?

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of David and Cole Williams belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Wow!**

 **Firstly thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I certainly never expected that reaction to the story so yay!**

 **Here's the next chapter, slightly shorter than the other one but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I do have up to chapter five of this written and I can safely say that the other chapters are a great deal longer than this one. It should hopefully also mean that I can get the third chapter checked and up to you guy's maybe by the end of the week!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter and thank you again for giving this story a go, I really appreciate the support and it keeps me writing!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **A trip to the Doctor bring a surprise for Danni, a surprise with far reaching complications.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go,,,**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Hints of past Duncan Taylor /Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Two

Could you repeat that please?

* * *

Danni stared at the man opposite her with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was aware that he was speaking to her, she could even see his mouth moving, forming around words which she knew she should be paying attention to but she couldn't seem to grasp exactly what he was saying to her. Instead it produced an irritating droning noise in her ear which she wished would stop.

He looked like a Doctor, in his slacks and shirt. Dark hair plastered to his head though Danni could detect a single curl which had escaped whatever hair product the Doctor used. He had kind green eyes, she though, though he looked as though he could have used several hours more sleep than he has clearly gotten.

She became aware that his mouth had stopped moving and he was instead looking at her with an expectant look.

Danni swallowed and spoke, her voice coming out surprisingly weak.

"How far along am I exactly?" She asked, catching the spark of irritation which crossed his features before his mask of professionalism covered it. Clearly this had been a topic he had already covered with her while she had been staring at his curl.

"I estimate that you are two months gone Ms Williams, probably about eleven weeks though your midwife will have to confirm it for definite. It is likely though that you conceived in November so you will probably be due to give birth in August, perhaps early September time. This is not your first child I take it?" he questioned, a hint of curiosity coming to his voice.

Danni shook her head.

"No I have two daughters with my ex-husband. My eldest is six and my youngest is three."

"If you have had no problems in the past with your pregnancies then you should be fine with this one. The tiredness and sickness will hopefully pass by the time you reach three months. I suggest you try ginger crystal. They are the best when it comes to sickness. I would prescribe you anti sickness tablets but unfortunately due to the fact you're pregnant I can't."

Danni nodded, getting slowly to her feet. For a moment the room swam around her but she steadied herself.

"Thank you" she said slowly surprised when the Doctor stood as well, placing his hand around her elbow with a concerned look.

"Do you need a minute Ms Williams? My next patient has yet to arrive. You can use the bed while I go and get myself a fresh coffee. I can see this news has been a shock to you."

Danni was about to wave his offer away when she stopped and nodded.

"That would be good thank you" she replied. The doctor nodded, squeezing her elbow once and helping her to the bed. Once he was sure she was settled he nodded once to her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Danni swallowed looking down at her stomach.

Pregnant.

Conceived in November.

Her breath caught in her throat as flashes of a pair of hazel eyes and a smile she couldn't get out of her mind hit her. Her hand curling into a fist on top of the mattress.

One time, just one time she gave in and decided to have some fun. To give in to her desires for a man and she ended up pregnant from the experience.

She placed her hand over her stomach, detecting the slight swell of her child. She would have to tell him but how could she word it? How did you tell the man who gave you the best night of your life before disappearing that you were pregnant with his child? For a moment she considered not telling him. It wasn't as if they were going to meet again but she rejected the thought as quickly as it had come to her mind. He was the father so he deserved to know. She had to tell him even if he rejected the child, at least then she would know in her mind that she had tried and had given him that chance to be in the baby's life.

Her heart swelled as she thought of her unborn child. Would it be another girl like Grace and Evie or would it be a boy. Her eyes or Steve's eyes, personally she hoped it was Steve's. Would the hair be dark like the child's father's or would one of Danni's children finally have inherited her golden curls? She wanted to meet the baby so badly. She would have to think about names and then of course she would have to tell her parents and her two daughters. Daughters who Danni was sure would be thrilled by the news.

She came slowly to her feet, glancing up just as the Doctor re-entered holding a large mug of steaming coffee in his hand. He glanced up at her, eyes scanning her face before he gave a single nod.

"You look better" he stated causing her to smile at him for the first time since he had diagnosed her.

"I feel a bit better" she said "Thank you for your help Doctor Thomas" she smiled at him and moved passed him, heading down the corridor and out of the surgery into the crisp January air. She was thankful that she had dressed warmly for once. Foregoing her usual work outfit of a dress or a skirt for a pair of fitted black trousers instead with a warm jumper over it. Her scarf, hat and gloves kept the majority of the cold out while her thick duffel coat held the sharp wind at bay.

Danni moved towards her car and unlocked it, climbing into the driver's seat. She closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit and fished her phone out of her bag. She fired off a quick text to her second in command to let him know she would be with them in about twenty minutes and then opened up a fresh message, bringing up her contact list and selecting the entry listed under Commander.

She had been surprised when he left her his mobile number with a note telling her to message him if she ever needed anything. He had warned her in the message that he might not always be able to reply straight away but that he would receive it and get back to her when he could. Danni had, had no intention of contacting him and yet she had still plugged the number into her phone's memory and occasionally would stare at it, lingering over the name for a moment before she would move on.

Breathing out, she turned the key in the ignition turning the heat on.

What was she going to tell him?

Hell she didn't even know anything about him, only his name and the fact he was a SEAL. How old was he? Did he have any family? What did he like or dislike? Had he any other children?

Shaking her head Danni wrote a message, rereading it quickly before she pressed send. She swallowed again, forcing herself to turn the phone onto silence and placing it back in her bag before she reversed the car out of her parking space and into the main road, heading towards the New Jersey police department where she worked as Lead Homicide Detective.

She sighed, gripping the steering wheel rightly as she pushed the news from her mind

She had work to do after all

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**

.


	3. I'm going to be a Daddy?

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of David Williams, Cole Williams and Tyler Landon belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you**

 **Just to let you know that I will only be working on my McDanni stories at present time, all other stories are currently on hold for the foreseeable future, if this changes then I'll let you know but at present time it seems unlikely. I also won't be watching season six but heyho, I still will have the McDanni stories so there's that at least.**

 **This chapter features text messages, Danni's texts will be in bold and Steve's in italics so please be aware of that.**

 **The next chapter is already written so hopefully you won't be waiting too long for an update**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve receives an interesting text message and some decisions are made.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Hints of past Duncan Taylor /Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Three

I'm going to be a daddy?  


* * *

Steve McGarrett yawned, stretching his arms over his head before he lowered them, running a hand over his face. God he was tired. He had been up for eighteen hours straight, moving across the unfamiliar terrain with his unit in an attempt to hunt down the Hesse brothers.

They were always a single step behind them, just arriving after the brothers left but Steve was determined that they would catch them. He was not going to lose any more men to those scumbags. Whatever it took he would bring them down.

He sat down on his bed and looked around him, thankful that his other team mates were still at the bar, drinking in an attempt to block out the images of the dead bodies they had seen earlier. Images that Steve would have given anything not to have in his mind.

He laid down on the bed, grabbing his phone from his bedside drawer and looked at it. No miss calls and only a single text message. A half smile came to his mouth. No doubt it was some well-meaning member of his family checking in with him. Failing that it was probably Catherine telling him that she was coming up for some shore leave and did he want to meet.

He lazily typed in his pin code and opened up his messages, frowning when he realised he didn't recognise the number. Sitting up slowly he opened the message and read.

 **Hello Commander, I don't know if you remember me but my name is Danni Williams. We met at the Oasis wine bar in Vegas last November.**

Steve's breathe caught in his throat.

Danni

He could remember everything about the woman. The spark of intelligence in her grey eyes, the way they had looked staring up at him from the mattress as she matched his pace. Her curly blond hair that he hadn't been able to stop touching. He could still hear her voice and her laughter when he closed her eyes. His mind bringing up images of her warm smile when it needed something to focus on during a mission.

How could he possibly forget the woman when she had gotten under his skin so badly?

He had barely been able to tear himself away from her the next morning. He had wanted to wake her up and make love to her again, to listen to the little moans that escaped her mouth when he bit her neck or the way she had chanted his name as though she was praying to him.

Steve had left his number, hoping against hope that she would contact him and now she had, finally after two months, he had her number. He blinked realising that there was more to the message.

 **I'm hoping you do remember otherwise this is going to be awkward. If not then I'm the blonde who took you home with her, the very happy blonde. I've been meaning to message you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear from me but I've had some news and you need to know. I'm pregnant. The Doctor believes I conceived in November, I haven't slept with anyone else but you since 2007 so I know the baby is yours. Obviously I'm aware that this is a shock to you. It's a shock to me as well. I never planned another baby but now that I'm pregnant I'm not getting rid of it. I just thought you deserved to know. You can contact me on this number. Texts are best as I'm not allowed to use my personal phone while at work and evenings and weekends are always a problem. Obviously I'm not asking you to be involved in your child's life. The decision is completely up to you. If you don't respond then I'll know your answer. I'm sorry to drop this bombshell on you via text but your message did say to text and not call. If you decide you don't want anything to do with our child then I accept that and I wish you all the best in the future commander. Just please don't get yourself killed. Danni x**

Steve was aware of the phone falling from his hand but didn't react.

Pregnant.

Danni was pregnant with his child. Her slimly built body protecting his child from the elements.

Steve breathed out slowly.

He was going to be a father. The baby a link between him and Danni who would always be there. He found himself picturing the baby. What would it look like? Would it have her eyes? Her hair? What would they call him or her? Would Danni allow him to be in the child's life? It sounded as though she would from the way the text had been worded.

Shakily he picked up the phone and reread the message, his eyes lingering on the kiss at the end. He needed to reply although he wasn't sure what to say. Licking his lips he stared at the blank message.

What could he say?

A half smile came to his face as he wrote a simple sentence.

 _I'm not gonna lie to you Danni, your message has come as a complete shock but I'm in. Whatever you need me to do to support you and the baby I'll do. Just say the word. Can't believe I'm going to be a daddy!_

He turned his phone on loud and waited for a response. Would Danni be happy that he was stepping up to the plate or had there been a part of her which had hoped that he would have rejected the child. It was hard to know.

He wanted to get to know her, he needed to know how her brain worked and what her personality was like. She was suddenly the most important thing to him in this world since she was carrying his child. It still blew his mind that she was pregnant. He should be freaking out but for some reason he wasn't. He was surprised, worried for her but the predominate emotion he was feeling was happiness.

He was beginning to drift off to sleep when his phone beeped twice at him.

Steve grabbed it, opening up the message and reading it.

 **I can't believe I'm going to be a mummy! Not quite what I was expecting from Alice's hen do but heyho! Are you sure you want to be in the baby's life. I'm not trying to push you away… trust me I'm not because any help you can give will be very much appreciated but I am aware that not only is it a big responsibility but also that you have a responsibility to your team and your men. We don't want to get in the way of that!**

Steve's smile grew at the word 'we'. If anything could have convinced him that Danni was in this for the long haul it was that one simple word. She considered the baby hers and she would make sure he or she was raised right. It might not have been the way he imagined having a baby but it still made sense to him.

Hell Danni made sense to him.

 _I appreciate you giving me the option to turn and run from you and the baby but it's not going to happen. You're going to have to get used to me. I'm in this with you Danni. We'll raise our baby right and he or she will know us both. We'll figure something out._

Steve sent the message and glanced up as his three bunkmates came into the room, each of them looking worst for wear. He wondered just how much alcohol they had consumed between them and was suddenly glad that he had had the sense to leave when he did.

"You ok?" He asked making no attempt to hide his amusement from them.

"Fine" Nick Taylor waved at him as he collapsed onto his bunk with a thankful smile. "Everything is fine. There's nothing in this world that my good friend Jack Daniel's can't make better" Steve raised an eyebrow noting the slur to Nick voice but decided not to comment on it.

"Nick really went to town tonight" Ben Walker remarked from his own bunk. He was the youngest of their unit, the bomb expert. He was still a bit wet behind the ears but Steve was positive that once he got his footing he could be one of the best. If he survived that was.

Steve grinned when his phone went off again. Whatever Danni was doing back in the States it wasn't stopping her from replying to him. It must have been early evening there. He glanced at the message.

 **That's great news Steve! Like the second best news I heard today after hearing that I was near the end of the first trimester. I suppose if we are going to be in each other's lives now we should probably start getting to know each other better. So is there anything you want to ask me? I mean I'm assuming you want to know more about the mother of your child then simply her name and what she looks like. Oh and just to let you know, according to the Doctor the baby is due in late August or early September, I'll have a better idea in three weeks' time when I go for my three month scan! Very exciting stuff!**

Steve grinned, three weeks until he had a picture of his baby. He would have to get Danni to send him a copy of it so he could put it in his helmet. His very bare helmet, he would have to do something about it.

Steve pressed the reply button and started typing again, ignoring the sound of Nick's and Ben's raised voices whatever they were arguing about this time wasn't important.

 _Either month is good. I'm going to want to know everything about you but maybe we could start with something easy, like your full name, your date of birth and your social security number?_

Steve sent the message, staring at it for a moment before he felt his bunk dropped. He glanced up, raising his eyebrow when his legs were batted out of the way and the other man took the spot instead.

"Your bunk is over there Ty" he remarked, nodded his head to the one empty bunk in the room.

"Well aware of where my bunk is thanks baby brother" Steve looked at his cousin Tyler Landon, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

"So why are you over here then?" Steve demanded, "We're shipping out tomorrow remember, shouldn't we all be concentrating on getting some sleep."

"We should" Tyler agreed, "But I'm more curious about what's got you so happy. When you left us at the bar you looked ready to deck the next person who dared speak to you and now you're grinning and to be frank its making me feel uneasy."

Steve rolled his eyes, glancing towards the other two before he sat up, focusing his attention on Tyler as he lowered his voice.

"You remember I told you about Danni?" he asked. Tyler nodded.

"Steve you didn't shut up about the woman for a month straight and even now you still think of her. She must have been the best fuck you've ever had to gain this reaction from you. I mean you have Catherine and yet…" Tyler broke off and shrugged. "So the answer to your question is yes I remember you telling me about Danni"

"Firstly Catherine and me or now completely over and done with" he told him, "I'm going to send her a text tonight to let her know that it's over."

Tyler frowned.

"Why do that? She's the perfect fuck buddy for you."

"She was" Steve interrupted. "But not anymore." Tyler breathed out, reaching up and running his hand down his face before he looked back at Steve.

"And this decision has something to do with this Danni?" he asked curiously. Steve nodded.

"Danni's pregnant with my child Tyler. She's just found out. I'm going to be a Daddy.

Tyler stared at him, his mouth falling open in shock. He waited a minute but Tyler remained silent so Steve turned his attention back to his phone as it went off.

 **And pray why do you need my social security number Commander?-**

Steve shivered at the name, his mind echoing with the sound of her voice calling him Commander in a breathless needy voice while her fingernails scratched at his back, breaking the skin though Steve hadn't care about that.

 _I'm gonna put you down as my dependant so that if anything happens to me you and the baby will be taken care of by the navy. They will take care of everything for you._

He glanced up unsurprised to see Tyler still staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off again.

 **You don't have to do that, I didn't tell you to gain your money. Surely there is someone else who would need the money more.**

Steve raised an eyebrow and instantly replied

 _Possibly, but I want to know that my child will be taken care of if I'm not here. It's not a slight against you or your ability to care for our child. I'm not disputed that at all but I would feel better knowing there was a plan B if something was to happen to me out here._

He looked back towards Tyler and spoke.

"Seriously if you're just gonna sit there and stare at me then you might as well move to your own bunk and do it from there so I can at least lie down.

"You're going to be a dad" Tyler said weakly "You?"

"Yes me" Steve replied "She's nearly three months gone, baby is due in August or September."

"Why are you so calm?" Tyler asked suspiciously "Did you plan it?" Steve stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah Ty, I decided I was bored so I would find the hottest girl I've ever seen and impregnate her on the off chance she would be a decent human being and tell me about my impending fatherhood so I can secretly woo her by not being there for her."

"Okay, there's no need to be sarcastic" Tyler said, smacking his palm down hard on Steve's leg. "So is that who keeps texting you? Danni?" Steve nodded.

"I'm asking for her security number and date of birth and full name so I can complete the paperwork tomorrow placing her as my dependant before we leave for Korea"

"Does she know what that will entitles her to? Don't you think you should think this through before you do something like that? I'm not saying it's the wrong decision for you to make" Tyler said at the sight of Steve's glare "But it's kind of a big decision to make."

"She's pregnant with my child Tyler, my son or daughter. Can you imagine what your mum and dad would do to me if I left her to do it all alone? Dying would be the best part of it. I can't be with her at the moment but I can at least do this for her. She wasn't the one who fucked up after all I was."

"How do you work that out?" Tyler asked. "I mean it takes two to tango and all those other clichés." He pointed out.

"She told me when we got back to her hotel that she wasn't on the pill and I told her I had it covered when it came to protection. Obviously the condom split but I was too far gone to tell her and I was gone before she woke up because we were going to Afghanistan. So it's my fault that she's pregnant."

"Okay so that is your fault then" Tyler agreed "But you need to make her aware that by doing what you're planning the Navy will see her as your spouse. You know, they will assume that since you are putting her down as your dependant that she is your fiancé, because you need to be a fiancé or a wife and she's not even your girlfriend."

"I'll put her down as my fiancé" Steve replied stubbornly. "No one need know any differently."

Tyler stared at him and shook his head.

"You best not fucking die out here Steve because otherwise that poor woman is going to have the navy knocking at her door to inform her that her fiancé is dead."

"I'll tell her eventually" Steve stated firmly "But somehow today when she's just come back into my life doesn't seem the right time to tell her that I'm telling my superiors that I'm suddenly engaged and that I'm going to be a father so could they please look after them."

He glanced down when his phone went off again.

 **Fine but I'm only agreeing for the baby. I'll be the dependant until our child is born and then you can change it to them. Agreed?**

 _Agreed Danni_

He waited a second, biting down on his lip before the reply came through.

 **Danielle Elizabeth Hannah Williams, 24** **th** **June 1979, 28976FGC**

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Tyler asked, keeping his voice down. Steve glanced to the side of him to see Nick and Ben sprawled across their bunks clearly fast asleep.

"She's born in 1979 so she's only twenty nine"

"You're only thirty one so there's not that big a difference between you" Tyler replied. "She must be pretty keen considering the fact she's texting you back." Steve opened his mouth to reply when his phone went off again.

 **We would rather you didn't die though Steve, this is just a worst case scenario. I expect you to make sure you're safe now that you know you have a little one to live for.**

"Have you even asked if she's ok?" Tyler asked suddenly, his voice sounding tired. Steve glanced towards him and shook his head.

"You can fuck off right now if you think you're going to fall asleep on my bunk. Get your ass over to yours now before I beat you"

Tyler rolled his eyes as he shuffled forward getting to his feet.

"Ask your pretend fiancé how she is you dumbass, month two is apparently the month of morning sickness and tiredness. She probably feels like crap" He turned and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Whatever happens little bro, I'll be here ok" he said, squeezing the muscle before he stood up. "And get her to send you a damn picture, I want to see what she looks like"

"Night bro" Steve replied, kicking off his bed cover and slipping beneath it, his muscles relaxing into the mattress.

 _How are you feeling anyway? Are you suffering a lot?"_

He barely waited a minute before she replied. Her swiftness causing him to smile.

 **Morning sickness is pretty bad at the moment and I'm tired all the time which doesn't help when it comes to my job. Anyway Steve I've got to go. Message me tomorrow if you want. Just stay safe wherever you are!**

 _Stay safe yourself Danni_

He replied, a smile curving his mouth as his emotions warred between disbelief, shock and happiness. Shaking his head he placed his phone on silent and putting it back on the charge. His last thought before he closed his eyes and sleep took him was that he could deal with everything in the morning

Everything would work out. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	4. You do what?

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of David Williams, Cole Williams, Tyler Landon and Mikhail Donovan belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you**

 **This is the last chapter which I have written up so from now I'll have to actually start writing them up again from the little notes I have lol!**

 **This chapter features text messages, Danni's texts will be in bold and Steve's in italics so please be aware of that.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She hated waiting for court to begin. Why it was always her who had to come and represent the department she didn't know but at least it got her out of the office for a short time**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Hints of past Duncan Taylor /Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Four

You do what?

* * *

Danni sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She hated waiting for court to begin. Why it was always her who had to come and represent the department she didn't know but at least it got her out of the office for a short time. Work was relentless at the moment, they had worked well into the night and more than one member of her team had fallen asleep slouched over their desk with some half eaten Chinese food next to them as they tried desperately to find killers before they could kill again.

Danni had lost track of the number of times she had fallen asleep as well. She knew it wasn't a good thing and she knew that Steve would kill her if he found out about it but until the serial killer was behind bars there was nothing more she could do. The man or woman was targeting teenagers, killing a section of society who had barely even began their lives yet. She couldn't let whoever it was take more innocent lives.

She made sure she was home by eight at the very latest. Her parents had been an absolute god sends to her, looking after Grace and Evelyn for her and taking the news of her pregnancy in their stride. She had the feeling that Steve had won himself some brownie points with her folks when he had instantly agreed to be there for her and the baby. The fact he was making her his dependant until the baby was born was going far beyond what she expected him to do.

She had noticed the look of surprise on her father's face when he had mentioned that but the expression had disappeared so fast that Danni wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

She wondered what Steve was doing, was he busy or bored wherever he was?

Danni glanced up at the court door before she looked around her, fishing out her phone from her bag. She brought up a fresh message and selected Steve's name. Hesitating for a moment before she began writing.

 **Morning sickness is evil! I'm sitting here and literally all I want to do is find the nearest toilet and make friends with it!**

She pressed the send button and closed the screen, her eyes lingering on her background. Grace and Evelyn looked so sweet in it, grinning widely at her as they hugged each other, it was her favourite picture of the pair of them by far. It was hard to believe that she was going to have another one now.

Danni glanced down at her watch with a slight frown, the session was due to begin in twenty minutes. She wasn't testifying today thankfully but the chief still wanted her down here to represent the force.

"I got you an orange juice" a voice stated attracting her attention from her thoughts, she glanced up a smile coming to her face as she saw her second in command Mikhail Donovan approaching, holding a bottle of orange juice in his hand and a coffee.

"I'd rather have the coffee" she remarked dryly as she accepted the juice he offered to her.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen when you've got a bun in the oven. My sister had a kid and she wasn't allowed to touch caffeine so you have your Orange juice Danni and you like it. I don't want to hear none of your bitching while we wait to go in" Mikhail remarked with a half grin in her direction

"I don't bitch, I complain there's a world of difference between the two things" Danni replied, shifting on her chair trying to get comfortable. Why they had to make seats so uncomfortable was beyond her. It must have been some sort of punishment. She glanced down a smile coming to her face when she noticed a text.

 _Bad today then? I've been speaking to my Aunt about it and she said that Peppermint tea is good for sickness. Have you tried that? What are you up to? Bored? Missing me?_

Danni rolled her eyes at his comment before she responded.

 **I'll give the peppermint tea a go, I'm willing to try anything right about now. I am currently sitting in a court, waiting to go in because our chief wants us to put in an appearance. Fun times, I could be using my time for something better, like actually catching people. Why do you ask, are you missing me Commander?**

Danni opened the drink and took a slow sip, holding a hand against her stomach waiting to see whether it would rebel or not. It was hit or miss for a moment but it settled, Danni gave a silent sigh of relief and took another sip. Glancing down when her mobile went off again.

"You're popular today" Mikhail commented from next to her shooting her a curious look which Danni ignored.

 _I can get her to send you some if you wanted, she lives on the mainland so it wouldn't be difficult to do. Chief? What do you do exactly? And yes I am, I've been missing you since the day I left you fast asleep in bed. I should have woken you up and taken you once more, so I could have your moans in my ears as I boarded my plane. I wouldn't have had time to shower so I would have smelt like you the whole day_

Danni bit down on her lower lip, feeling her face flushing as she read. Now that was seriously not fair. It was ten thirty in the morning, no one should receive a text like that in the morning. She shifted again, brushing an absent hand over her skirt.

"Anyone interesting?" Mikhail asked. Danni glanced at him, taking note of the stubborn expression on his face. Danni had seen that look before and it never ended well. So she answered him.

"Just the father of my baby" she replied simply, a smile coming to her face when she saw Mikhail's face slacken.

"The SEAL?" he replied, silently whistling when Danni nodded her head.

"The very same" she responded casually "Just give me a second" she told her the other man.

 **Steven! You can't say things to me like that! It's ten thirty in the morning and now I'm turned on with no relief to be found because I'm due in court! As to my job I'm a Lead Detective in Homicide so as you can imagine I'm kept fairly busy. New Jersey isn't exactly a small town!**

"Where do you want to sit when we get in?" Mikhail asked curiously as he took a sip of his coffee, pulling a face as he swallowed looking down at it with disgust.

"Bad coffee?" Danni asked curiously. "I told you that you should have gone to the Starbucks outside instead of relying on the stuff they serve here"

"Yeah, yeah Danni" Mikhail comment, rolling his eyes at her. "I get that now. I'll try and remember for the next time we're forced to waste time here when we could be working on actual live cases."

"We'll stay one hour" she told the older man "And then we're out of here. I've got a text from Lara and Chris stating that we've been allocated two new cases over night. One just came in."

Mikhail groaned.

"Can't you text the Chief and point out that we would be better suited at the crime scene right now instead of here."

Danni snorted.

"Have you met Chief Waters? What makes you think that he would listen to anything that I would say to him?"

"Because you're pregnant" Mikhail suggested, dodging Danni's hand as it swung out towards his head.

"All the more reason to keep away from him" She answered "I don't want the first thing my child hears being the chief's booming voice. The man doesn't know how to tone it down."

Danni glanced away from her laughing partner when her phone beeped at her. She opened the message and read it.

 _Sorry did you say that you're a Lead Detective of a homicide team in New Jersey? New Jersey which is known for its extremely high murder rate?_

Danni raised an eyebrow before she typed out a reply to him.

 **It's nice to hear that we're on the map. Shame it couldn't be for some better reason, you know like the fact that Frank Sinatra was born here. I love Frank, I listen to his music every weekend. How can you beat a classic like him? Do you like him?**

"I believe my SEAL is about to have a freak out on me" Danni remarked casually, turning to look at Mikhail. The other man took a sip of his drink before he spoke, keeping his gaze fixed on the closed door in front of him.

"Don't tell me, you've just told him what you do for a living?"

"Got it in one" Danni said with a sigh. "I thought the fact that he was a SEAL would have made it easier for him to digest what I do for a living but I guess not. He probably thought I worked in a hairdressers or an office doing some boring, unimportant job."

"Hey, hairdressers have an important job. I couldn't live without my hairdresser" he said causing Danni to laugh at him.

"You shave your hair over your kitchen sink Mikhail, you're hardly gonna win hairdresser of the year any time soon."

"Yeah well if you want me to do your hair then-"

"Stop right there" Danni said holding her hand up in a classic stop sign. "If you even finish that sentence then I shall grab that disgusting coffee which you're still drinking and tip it over your head. I'm more than happy to leave my hair in your fiancé's capable hands. Vickie knows what she is doing, you my friend do not."

"I am offended, my hair is a masterpiece. I'm going to do Vincent's hair next."

"Stay away from Vincent's hair unless you want Pete up in your face, he does not take kindly to anyone messing with his boyfriend's hair and he could quite frankly beat you with an ease that would be amusing to watch for the rest of us. If he does come after you then I hope he comes after you at work so we can see it and have a good laugh."

"Nice to know you have my back boss" Mikhail replied with a roll of his eyes as he slumped back.

"Always Mikhail" she replied, glancing back at her phone and opening Steve's new message.

 _Not to state the blind obvious Danni but you're currently pregnant with my child. You should apply for a desk job until the baby is here. Being a cop in New Jersey isn't safe at the best of times. What if someone hurts you and through you the baby. You have to think this through Danni, what if something happens to you? , And yes I do like Frank Sinatra. Have you ever seen his son live?_

Danni glared at the message, breathing out slowly as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I recognise that look" Mikhail said "That's your 'I'm about to lay the law down on some bitches so don't get in my way look.' What has he said to piss you off so badly?" Danni held the phone out to her partner who took a glance at her face before he took it, reading the message and ending up whistling.

"Shit" he swore, "The fella really doesn't know you at all does he?" he questioned handing the phone back. "I'm not sticking up for him in anyway because quite frankly you scare the shit out of me when you have that face on but the guy is a Navy SEAL right?" he said, waiting until Danni nodded in confirmation before he continued to speak. "Well my brother's best friend became a SEAL and it takes a certain type of person. I couldn't do it, I mean the training they go through his crazy, why the hell anyone would go through that to begin with is-"

"Is there a point to your story?" Danni interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, well they've all got this mentality about themselves and others. They see themselves as protectors, it's literally stamped into their DNA to protect others. Normally it's not that big a deal but you see you are now different to him. You are no longer just a woman he slept with, you are now the mother of his unborn child. The one woman carrying his hopes inside of her. You Danielle, are suddenly the most important thing in the world to him and it would be killing him that he can't be with you to keep you safe. I'm not saying you need to be kept safe" he continued to say, rushing his words when Danni opened her mouth to interrupt "But he still wants to protect you and his child which is understandable. Any man would feel the same way. You do have a dangerous job Danni, we all do. We were well aware of that when we went to the academy and took our vow but you do have to be careful. You are going to be a mother again and the work we do can result in us being shot. You can't begrudge the SEAL his freak out."

Danni frowned looking at her second before she looked at the phone, rereading it.

"I guess not" she replied quietly "But he still needs to learn" she stated bringing up the message and hitting the reply button.

 **I get it. I understand your concern for your unborn child but it's unwarranted. I will not allow anyone to threaten or harm our child but you need to know that I'm not going to hide myself away either. This is my job and I love it, I not only love it but I am damn good at it. I'm the leader of my team and no leader abandons their men. I will compromise with you however by not being the first on scene anymore, that way it will lessen the amount of risk I'm in. Asking me to give it up however is like asking you to give up being a SEAL, could you do that? I mean you are in much more risk on a daily basis then I am Commander. And no I haven't seen him live although I would love to.**

"There" she said "I went easy on him" she informed Mikhail before she opened her orange juice again and took another small sip. It tasted so good, better than the lemonade she had been forced to have for the past few weeks since it had been the only thing she could keep down. Even water had been a struggle. She had forgotten how bad she had felt during the last two pregnancies she had.

"There's your boy" Mikhail remarked as the phone went off.

 _I'm going to be screwed if baby McGarrett is anything like its mother. Fine you win, I'm not happy about it but as you pointed out I can't ask you to give up something you love when I know I would do the same as you're doing. I accept your compromise. Just promise me that you will not be the first or second to any crime scene no matter how innocent it might be and please, please, please make sure you always have back up Danni. I'll take you to go and see him when he's next in New Jersey performing. Can you send me a photo of yourself please?_

Danni raised her eyebrow at the message, tilting her head to the side of her

 **I'll send you a picture of our baby but why do you want one of me?**

"Is this going to be what you're like now?" Mikhail questioned sounding amused "constantly on the phone texting your new fella?"

Danni laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she looked towards her friend considering his question carefully before she answered, her mind bringing up an image of Steve.

"I'm afraid so" She answered, glancing down at her phone when it pinged again. She read the text feeling her cheeks flushing.

 _I want your picture because I want to see if the image in my head I have of you actually does you the justice your beauty deserves. Also I want one for my helmet so when I'm in combat I have you with me Danni._

Danni glanced down at her watch before she looked at Mikhail.

"This is taking too long, let's head to the crime scene. I'll text Captain Waters and let him know that we're going, we can't sit around all day waiting for them to let us in and it's not like we're actually needed here" She said getting to her feet. She reread Steve's request, rolling her eyes even as a small smile came to her face. She found a good picture of herself and sent it to him before slipping her cell back into her bag.

"Looks like it's a double homicide" Mikhail stated as they left the building heading towards the car which they had arrived in.

"The fun never ends" Danni responded with a sigh. Her mind fixed on Steve and hoping that he would be okay wherever he was.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	5. The First Scan

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of David Williams, Cole Williams, Tyler Landon and Mikhail Donovan belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you**

 **I just want to warn you that some of this chapters will be shorter while others will be longer, during this period Danni and Steve are separated from each other. Danni is in New Jersey while Steve is god knows where with his SEAL team so the only way they can communicate at the moment is via text while living out their lives. It safe to say that they are both constantly thinking of each other though.**

 **This chapter features text messages, Danni's texts will be in bold, Steve's in italics. Any other text from other people will be underlined so please be aware of that when you're reading.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

" **I don't know boss, it doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere with this case. It's frustrating the hell out of me. We should have been able to have picked up a trial by now but there's nothing. The son of a bitch couldn't have just vanished into thin air. That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life." Paul Mathews announced, throwing the file he had been looking at on his desk and glaring at it as though he held the file personally responsible for the fact there was a serial killer on the loose who was targeting young men.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Five

The First Scan

* * *

"I don't know boss, it doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere with this case. It's frustrating the hell out of me. We should have been able to have picked up a trial by now but there's nothing. The son of a bitch couldn't have just vanished into thin air. That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life." Paul Mathews announced, throwing the file he had been looking at on his desk and glaring at it as though he held the file personally responsible for the fact there was a serial killer on the loose who was targeting young men.

"I know Paul, it's frustrating us all" Danni said quietly, reaching up and massaging the back of her neck, easing the tension out as she stared blearily around her. It was late, later than she wanted and yet none of the team were making any effort to leave their office. All of them seemed united in their desire to get the scum bag they were chasing off the street and in a jail cell where he or she belonged. The case was already two days all and Danni knew that they would probably need another body so they could find more clues, clues which would lead them to the sick bastard killing the young men who never saw it coming. A thought which made her want to throw up.

"Look, Sarah" Mikhail commented coming to his feet turning to look at Sarah Berry who stared at him as though she could barely see him. "Do me a favour will you and call Mario's up and get us some pizza and our usual order, I think we could all use some food to eat and a break from his before we all turn blind. Paul, you and me will go and pick it up I think we could all use the fresh air."

"That sounds like a good idea. When we've eaten we can look at this again, swap round files and see whether we can see anything which we might as missed. Sometimes that's all that is needed" Danni commented, forcing a smile on her face as she dropped her hand from her neck and rested it on her stomach, stroking her baby bump absently through the material of her dress.

She had been late in that morning to work as she had her three month scan. A scan which assured her that she had only the one baby in her womb and that it was growing exactly as to be expected. She had photos, including the one on her phone to send to Steve. Glancing round her team to make sure they were occupied, she reached across her desk and picked up her cell phone, swiping her thumb across the scene and quickly read the text from her mom telling her that Grace and Evie were both in bed and asleep before she went into her last conversation with Steve.

They had been keeping in regular contact with each other, more than she had been expecting if she was being honest with herself. It was hit and miss whether he would be able to reply but she still kept trying. Seeing his message pop up on her screen made it worth it and never failed to make her smile, an action she didn't want to explore at that moment in time.

 **Hi Steve, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't texted over the past few days but we've had a major case at work and have been working all the hours god has given us it seems. I can't remember what it feels like to actually sleep in a bed! Anyway today was the big day and I had my scan. Our baby is healthy and strong and exactly what the Doctors wanted to see. X**

She pressed send and leaned back in her chair, her eyes closing. She should probably get up, move her legs for a bit and get some exercise followed by having a drink of water to keep herself hydrated but her chair felt surprisingly comfortable and her limbs felt heavy, moving them even to stand up was too much of an effort for her at that one moment in time. She yawned, forcing her eyes open when she heard her cell phone ping at her indicating that Steve was about and able to talk. She grinned, siting up in her chair and grabbed her cell, her smile widening when she saw that it was indeed Steve. She opened the message and began reading it.

 _Danni, at the risk of sounding like I'm nagging you, you need to be getting the proper amount of sleep. I'm guessing you haven't been eating properly either? You need to be taking better care of yourself babe, you're pregnant remember. The baby needs you firing on all cylinders not walking around half asleep. By the way hello! I'm fine, tell me about the scan! How was it, how's my baby? Can you send me a copy of it? I want to see him._

Danni rolled her eyes at the comment he had made but pushed it aside, too sleepy to get properly pissed with him when all he was doing was showing her some concern. It was a strange sensation to have someone out there worried about her and wanting to take care of her. Normally she was the one who had to take care of everyone else. The thought warmed her.

She quickly went through her gallery and sent him the scan picture, placing the handset back down as she waited for him to reply, her concern growing as more time passed without a response. She was just beginning to wonder whether she should break the cardinal rule of calling him when her phone beeped. She frowned at the unfamiliar number and opened it, her eyebrow rising when she read it.

 _Hi, sorry to bother you. You don't know me but my name is Bullfrog. I'm part of Smooth Dog team. I took your number from his phone. I just wanted to congratulate you on being the first person I know who has managed to reduce our leader to tears though he's obviously pretending he has something in his eyes. It's safe to say we're having a field day! You're must be a hell of a woman to have Smooth dog's heart. He's never given it away to anyone as far as well know. Congrats on the baby as well._

Danni smiled at the messages, rereading it before she shook her head and replied.

 **I'm glad he's happy. Make sure you take good care of him so he can come home safe to us.**

She texted before sending the message and selecting Steve again, her eyes coming up as she saw Mikhail and Paul arrive back into the room holding three large pizza boxes and what looked like an assortment of sides to it. She smiled glancing down.

 **I've got to go Steve, duty calls but we are fine and healthy and we miss you. Make sure you stay safe xxx**

She had just pressed send when she heard her name being called and looked up to see Mikhail watching her with a half fond, half amused look on his face.

"Get your ass over here and get some food and water in you. I don't want your SEAL boyfriend finding out that we haven't been taking care of you and beating us up." He commented with a grin causing Danni to laugh as she came to her feet and moved over to where her team was, pushing Steve away from her mind for the time being.

She would have plenty of time to think about him later one once they had caught the killer and closed the case for good.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	6. Relationship Status

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor and Mikhail Donovan belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you**

 **I just want to warn you that some of this chapters will be shorter while others will be longer, during this period Danni and Steve are separated from each other. Danni is in New Jersey while Steve is god knows where with his SEAL team so the only way they can communicate at the moment is via text while living out their lives. It safe to say that they are both constantly thinking of each other though.**

 **This chapter features text messages, Danni's texts will be in bold, Steve's in italics. Any other text from other people will be underlined so please be aware of that when you're reading.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

" **Mamma have you packed my lunch box?"**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Six

Relationship Status

* * *

"Mamma have you packed my lunch box?"

Danni smiled, shaking her head as she placed her daughter Grace's sandwiches into the monster high pack lunch box which she had insisted on buying at the beginning of the school term.

"Just finishing up now" Danni called back, closing the lid and locking it, her gaze flickering over to the Peppa Pig lunchbox next to it as she ran through a mental checklist to make sure that her babies had everything which they needed to get them through the day. Satisfied, she turned her attention to her own lunch, finishing off her own sandwiches.

Since she had sent the scan to Steve he has become even more proactive when it came to her health and keeping in contact with her, as if by seeing his baby in the photo had somehow made everything that much more realer. She could understand it, Danni lived with the signs of their one night together every day as her baby bump continued to grow but Steve had nothing like that, all he had was her messages and the photos she sent him to keep him in the loop and involved. Weekly texts had grown into almost daily ones and Danni found herself looking forward to them more and more every day.

If she wasn't so cynical she would make the assumption that somewhere along the line she had begun to fall for Steve.

Danni glanced towards the door as it opened and Grace came in, dressed in her school uniform, her hair done perfectly in two bunches, she was followed by Evie who at the age of three stayed with Danni's mother until Danni could pick her up.

"One pack lunch box for you with everything you asked for," Danni announced with a smile as she held out the lunch box to Grace with a flourish which caused the small girl to giggle even as she took it, wrapping her arms around Danni and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mamma" She said, squeezing before she moved back, her hand patting Danni's small baby bump. "Morning Bean" She stated.

"Morning Bean, Morning Bean." Evie repeated happily as she danced around the room, Danni cast a rueful smile an Evie's dark curly hair which had been tied back neatly ten minutes previously but which now hung loose to her shoulder, the hair band Danni had used to secure it back gone.

"Okay, we've got the pack lunch boxes so go and get your shoes on Gracie and pick up your school bag and we'll go, I know how you feel about being late after all." She commented, running her hand over Grace's hair. Grace tilted her head back and grinned at her before she ran out of the room. Danni stepped forward and caught Evie in her arms before the younger girl could run out of room after her big sister. "Not you young lady, I've got to redo your hair since you've somehow managed to destroy all of mummy's hard work within moments of me doing it" She said, kissing Evie's temple before she moved into the living room and headed to the table, grabbing the hair brush and bands from the surface. She quickly brushed the hair and tied it up. "Now try and keep that in" She scolded gently, getting to her feet and moving to the front door, putting Evie's coat, hat and gloves on before she did the same with her own.

She grabbed her cell phone from the side table, swiping her thumb over the screen and bringing up the message and selecting her conversation with Steve and quickly typed him out a message

 **Morning Steve, just sending you my usual check in. Everything is fine here. My bump is growing nicely to the point that I've had to start telling people because I can't hide it anymore! I've been meaning to ask you, have you thought of any names for the little one? X**

"Mamma, I'm ready" Grace said as she pulled her coat on. Danni nodded, leaning down and picking Evie up before she twisted round and punched in the alarm code and opened the front door allowing Grace to skip past her towards the car. She dropped her cell into her bag and locked up, climbing into the driver's seat.

She would take Grace first to her school and then drop Evie off at her parents before she went on to work. The journey went quickly filled with Grace's chatter and Evie's odd happy, random comment thrown in. There was no better therapy in Danni's eyes then being able to listen to her children and knowing why she did what she did for a living.

Still it was a relief when she passed Evie to her mother, promising to stay for dinner after work so they could catch up with everything. She headed back to the car, climbing back in and glanced casually at her cell surprised to see that Steve had replied to her message. Normally she never had any response from him until the evening. She wondered whether that meant that Steve was back in the states from wherever he had been. She glanced towards her watch before she opened it and read it.

 _I thought about some names but the guys in my squad have threatened to stop me seeing the baby if I put some of my suggestions forward, apparently naming kids is not one of my talents._

Danni made a sound of amusement, sending a reply off quickly.

 **I've got a boy and girl name picked out but I want to hear what your choices are. Trust me, I have two daughters who are extremely excited about becoming big sisters. Some of the names they have come up with are just baffling. I honestly don't know where they got them from. X**

Shaking her head she set off heading towards the police station, a smile coming to her face as she thought back to some of the names that Grace and Evie wanted. Evie seemed to be under the impression that the baby was more like a puppy and so wanted to call the baby Kiki or fluffy while Grace was stuck on the name Andromeda which Danni assumed had come from Harry Potter or some other book which Grace was currently reading.

She pulled into the car park and killed the engine, gathering her things together and climbed out of the car, looking down when her phone beeped again.

 _You have two daughters? What are they like? How old are they? It's good to know that our baby will have two older sisters to look after him. I haven't even asked how your family have taken to the news! Were they supportive? X_

Danni raised an eyebrow as she climbed the steps into the foyer of the precinct surprised at Steve's comment. She had thought that she had told him about Grace and Evie before but perhaps she hadn't. She flashed her badge at the guard, stepping through the metal detector before she headed towards the elevator, responded to Steve's message as she went.

 **Yeah I have two daughters with my ex-husband. Grace is seven and Evie is three. You don't need to worry though, Duncan and I are completely finished, we split just after Evie was born, I'm not actually seeing anyone at the moment. My family are being great over it all though they are extremely curious about you. The good news is that I'm sleeping better now and I can finally keep my food down. I'm also going to start going to some one on one antennal classes as well. So come on, tell me the names you can't get out of telling. Where are you at the moment? X**

Danni looked up as she entered the bulpen, nodding at her team before she headed into her office, surprised when her phone went off yet again.

 _Great news that you're single and that your family are supporting you. Who are you planning on going with you to the classes? I wish I could join you for them. I can't tell you where I am though because it's classified. I haven't thought of a girl's name yet but I like Theodore or Dominic for a boy. What about your choices?_

Danni frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong with those two names, as far as she was concerned they were fine. She glanced up when she heard a knock on the door to see Mikhail standing in the doorway

"Danni, we've got a new case" He told her, his comment causing Danni to sigh.

"Okay" She said, quickly replying to Steve's text.

 **I like those two names Steve, there's nothing wrong with them. Personally I like the name Oliver for a boy and the name Emily for a girl. I've got to go now, a new case is in. Keep in contact and keep safe x**

She blinked when Steve replied almost instantly.

 _Keep safe yourself and for the record I'm single as well x_

Danni stared at the kiss for a moment before she smiled, ignoring Mikhail's knowing look.

"Let's go."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	7. Surprise

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you**

 **I just want to warn you that some of this chapters will be shorter while others will be longer, during this period Danni and Steve are separated from each other. Danni is in New Jersey while Steve is god knows where with his SEAL team so the only way they can communicate at the moment is via text while living out their lives. It safe to say that they are both constantly thinking of each other though.**

 **This has been one of my favourite chapters to write so hopefully you'll all like it as much.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni sighed, leaning back in her chair, her eyes fixed on her screen as she read through the last sentence she had written. Her head was aching and it was growing late but she needed to get this report done and today was the only time she could do it unless she wanted to bring it home with her to do over the weekend.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Surprise

* * *

Danni sighed, leaning back in her chair, her eyes fixed on her screen as she read through the last sentence she had written. Her head was aching and it was growing late but she needed to get this report done and today was the only time she could do it unless she wanted to bring it home with her to do over the weekend.

Her girls would be with their father for two days and she planned to make the most of it by starting decorating her little one's nursery. She had no idea what she and Steve was having so she had decided to either go for a yellow or a green as the main base colour, she still needed to head to the store and pick it though. Some baby clothes as well would be good, she had one or two things already but she still needed some more things especially if the baby she was carrying ended up being a boy.

"Why are you still here Danni? It's Friday, you should head home and get some rest while you can. This past week hasn't been easy on any of us."

Danni glanced up, unsurprised to see Mikhail perching on the edge of her desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her with a pointed look which spoke volume and brought a reluctant smile to her face. They had been partners for five years and she knew he wouldn't stop badgering her until he had gotten his way.

"I'm here because reports don't tend to write themselves Mikhail, the Captain is going to want this on his desk first thing on Monday morning for his meeting which means that I get the fun task of completing it. Grace and Evie are with Duncan for this weekend and he's already texted me to say he's picked them up so I have no reason to go home quite yet." She explained, reaching up and rubbing at the muscles in her neck, fingertips digging in trying to loosen them.

"Danni, it's a Friday night and you're pregnant. I know you like to take everything on but just go, I got this okay so just go."

Danni stared at him, opening her mouth to argue with him when she stopped and closed it, her eyes searching his closely before she breathed out a sigh of relief. The thought of going home and slipping her shoes off as she collapsed on the sofa with a blanket and a cheesy girl flick was too good to pass up on.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, even as she reached down and picked her bag up, putting it on the surface of her desk before she pushed herself up into a standing position, a job which was getting harder and harder the longer her pregnancy continued. At five months she was beginning to feel the equivalent of a beached whale even though her friends assured her that she was glowing.

"Am I sure? Danni girl, how long have we been partners for? You know me well enough by now to know that if I wasn't a hundred percent sure I would have been gone by now. Now get out of here. I'll get this report finished for you"

Danni nodded, flashing him a smile as she quickly emailed him over the word document she was working on.

"Okay, it's all yours. I shall see you Monday so enjoy whatever it is you are planning to do. Jones and his crew are on call this weekend so unless something happens which effects every aspect of New Jersey we should be safe from any calls out." She said, smirking when they both reached out and knocked on the surface of her desk.

"Those words are music to my ears" He responded, standing up and clapping her lightly on her upper arm before he turned and headed over to his desk.

Danni pushed down on the guilt that sprung up and quickly hurried from the office, diving into the elevator and making her way out of the building to her car parking space. The air was chilled still making her pull here coat around her, thankful that she had finally given in and admitted that her old winter coat wouldn't fit her properly anymore.

She unlocked the car, glancing around her out of habit and climbed in, sticking the key in the ignition and turned it, thankful for the sudden blast of heat which hit her. She sat there for a moment, allowing it to thaw her out before she put her car into reverse and headed out of the car park and began driving to her home, singing along with the radio as she tapped her hands against the steering wheel.

It took her twenty five minutes to reach her home due to the slow traffic but considering she thought she would still be in the office by now, getting home before six was a miracle in itself.

She parked up, killing the engine and gathered her things before she opened the car door, shivering in the cold air which was a shock to the system after the heated cocoon she had created in her car.

"Where is summer" She murmured to herself, shutting the door and locking it as she headed up the garden path, searching through her bag for her house keys. Her fingers grazed them causing her to smile as she pulled them out and looked up towards the front door, freezing when she saw what was in front of her.

"Steve?" She said in disbelief, her eyes trailing up and down him, taking him in. He looked good, exhausted but physically as gorgeous as the day she had last seen. She stood there silently, almost amused to find that Steve had left her speechless for a second time.

"Danni" He repeated, dropping his duffle bag on her porch as he moved towards her. Danni blinked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he ducked his head into the crook of her neck. For a moment she remained still in his hold surprised by his greeting before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. She forced herself to move back from the warmth of his embrace and took a step back, her hand automatically resting on her bump as she continued to stare at him.

"Are you really here or have I've already stepped through my doorway, seen the sofa and collapsed on it and fallen asleep?" She asked, her mouth curving up into a smile when Steve laughed softly at her comment.

"I'm here" He answered her. "We got a weekend pass and all I could think about was coming here to see you and to see our baby" His eyes dropped down to her bump before he reached out and stroked his hand over it. Danni breathe caught in her throat but she remained silent, allowing him to move his hand over her.

"It's cold outside Steve, let's move inside before I freeze to death" She said, still smiling as she brushed past him, climbing the steps, her eyes flickering to his bag as she stopped outside the blue front door and unlocked it, stepping in and disabling the alarm. She took a second to breathe out as she switched the light on turning back to face him as he stepped through the doorway, his eyes moving around him, taking everything in as he pushed the door closed behind him. "Take off your shoes" She instructed. "I'll go and get us something to drink while you head into the living room."

"Have you got a beer or anything?" He asked her, a hopeful look to his face. She shook her head.

"Sorry I don't, the joys of being pregnant, I don't get to drink any alcohol while the little one is using me to grow" She told him regretfully, glancing over her shoulder towards the kitchen area. "I do have coffee and tea and pretty much every juice known to man including pineapple juice."

"Pineapple juice?" Steve repeated. "I haven't had that in… well in a long time. I'd like one of those if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, just give me a moment. The living room is the second door on the left." She instructed before she turned and headed down the hallway and into the kitchen, turning the light on as she did.

She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that Steve was here in her house or how they were acting together. They were acting like old friends, not two strangers who the last time they had met had ripped each other's clothes off before Steve had taken her in a way no one had before.

"Get a grip Williams" She murmured, breathing out again before she focused on getting a pineapple juice for Steve and an herbal tea for herself. It took a few minutes for her tea to brew and she took the time to decide on all the things she wanted to ask Steve. He was the father of her baby after all, a few more details other than his name and his occupation was needed, especially if she planned to put him on the birth certificate.

Picking up the glasses she left the room and headed into the living room, her gaze automatically landing on Steve who was standing at the mantel piece looking at a picture of Danni hugging Grace and Evie to her. It was one of her favourite picture, especially as you could see her baby bump in it as well.

"This must be Grace and Evie right?" He asked, putting the photo back down and turning to look at her before he bridged the gap between them and took his glass from her, taking a long sip his eyes never leaving her as she answered him.

"That's right, I'm surprised you remembered the names. Grace is the eldest of the two, she's the one with brown eyes and Evie is the younger one with grey eyes." She told him with a smile, moving to the sofa and sitting down, leaning back and tilting her head to the side as Steve took the space next to her, closer than he had to though she certainly wasn't going to complain about the lack of personal space.

"They are very pretty, they look like you." He commented, his eyes moving over her features.

"Thanks, the dark hair obviously isn't from me or Gracie's eyes but what can you do, maybe third time lucky for one of my kids to inherit my hair colour." She teased him.

"Naw he'll be dark haired" Steve said, his mouth turning up into a lazy smile.

"You keep referring to the baby as a he, you are aware that there is a fifty percent chance that it will be a girl right?" She asked him.

"Every McGarrett has always had a son first, it's the way we are" Steve answered her with a shrug, his eyes dropping to her bump again, looking at it greedily like he couldn't get enough of seeing it. Danni couldn't help the laugh which bubbled up her throat escaping as she shook her head, looking away from him for a moment, focusing her attention on her cup, breathing on the hot liquid.

"Were you waiting outside for long?" She asked, her eyes flickering back to him.

"Forty two minutes" He said with a shrug. Danni nodded biting down on her lip.

"I'm glad you're here though, it's good to see you Steve, especially since… well…" She stopped and waved her hand towards her stomach. She wanted to ask him questions but she could tell from the look on his face how tired he was. God only knew what he had been through before he had reached her. He had clearly looked into her to be able to find her address. She placed her cup on the coffee table and twisted on the spot so she was facing him directly. "Have you eaten anything?" She asked him, frowning slightly when he shook his head at her.

"Not since yesterday morning" He admitted.

Danni breathed out slowly and shook her head. She knew Steve was in charge of his team but she couldn't help but wonder who looked after him out there. She was already getting the feeling that no one did. She moved to the edge of the sofa and pushed herself up, looking towards Steve, a smile coming to her face.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and make you something to eat, you can either stay here or you can come with me. After we've eaten then we can talk. I think we have a lot to say to each other." She told him, reaching down and running her hand over the top of his hair, the short strands tickling her palm before she carried on out of the room, not looking behind her to see if Steve followed.

They had the whole weekend after all to get to know each other properly and Danni was determined to make the most of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	8. It can wait

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I've worked out that this story should be about 18 chapters long in total. I'm strangely liking focusing on just one story, my mind is literally happily swimming in ideas for this story, there will be some angst in it because let's be honest, Steve and Danni's lives are not always perfect but there will be a lot of fluffy moments and romantic moments as well. There will be some Ohana moments but these Ohana moments will be with Danni and her work family in New Jersey. I think it's interesting to see what she was like before she moves to Hawaii because it's such an important part of what makes her like she is.**

 **I have a rough plan for each chapter so I won't get stumped like sometimes I do. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters written in the next couple of days with the plan of updating every other day. My muse is playing ball with me at the moment which is always a good thing I find.**

 **The next chapter will be a rare one from Steve's point of view. I think we need to get an idea on what is going on in his own mind, especially around this time. I mean this is the first time he's seeing his baby in the flesh or rather Danni's baby bump in the flesh.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni walked into the kitchen, her eyes flickering around the room as she brought her hand up to her head, tucking some stray hair behind her ear as she mentally ran a checklist through her mind of all the food which she had in the house which she could use.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It can wait

* * *

Danni walked into the kitchen, her eyes flickering around the room as she brought her hand up to her head, tucking some stray hair behind her ear before she mentally ran a checklist through her mind, listing all the food which she had in the house which she could use to cook for them. There wasn't as much as she would like mainly because it was Friday and Friday tended to be the day that she went to the market to restock for the upcoming week.

They could order in food from a nearby takeaway but so far every time she had gone that route and the food had arrived she had been left feeling sick and unable to eat what she had ordered which was becoming a waste of money which she could do without. The only conclusion she could gather was that the baby in her belly was a health freak who turned its small nose up at any food which Danni hadn't prepared herself.

Sighing silently she turned and looked towards the door way unsurprised to see that Steve had followed her into the kitchen, his gaze fixed on her with a look which made her stomach flip. It had been easy to dampen the reaction that Steve had on her when he had been thousands of miles away and doing god knew what. Ignoring that feeling was a lot harder to do when he was standing right in front of her and she could simply reach out and touch him if she wanted to and God knew she wanted to.

"I don't have much food in at the moment but I could do us some pasta or an omelette if you want?" She offered, moving over to the large fridge and opening it, glancing in the inside as she continued to speak. "I've got cheese and some left over mushrooms that I can use if you wanted the omelette." She remarked, her eyes widening when she felt Steve move behind her and wrap his arms around her, his hand curling protectively over her bump as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his face tilting into her hair as he breathed her scent in. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead, allowing herself a moment to simply enjoy the moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had allowed someone to simply hold her like this, the fact that it was Steve made the moment even more special to her.

She slowly leaned back against him, her eyes drifting shut for a moment as Steve stroked his hand over her baby bump softly.

"A cheese and mushroom omelette sounds perfect to me right about now Danni" He murmured softly.

"Good, cheese and mushroom omelette it is then" She said, reaching down and covering his hand with hers for a moment, squeezing on his hand for a moment before she moved away from him. Steve was surprisingly silent as she moved about the kitchen, cooking the omelettes. She was aware of him watching her the whole time, his eyes regularly flickering between her face and her baby bump, a look on his face which looked a mixture between awe and delight. It was something which made her smile though she remained quiet about it. The tension she had seen in his shoulders on the porch was already easing away, leaving him more relaxed, the tired look becoming more pronounced with every moment until he was almost swaying on the spot.

Danni opened the cupboard and pulled out a plate, putting the omelette on it and brought it over to the table, placing it down before she looked at Steve.

"There" She told him softly, pulling out the chair for him. "Sit down and get that in you, I doubt you've been taking care of yourself like you should have been doing." She ran her hand over his hair again as he sat down in the chair before she headed back over to the stove and began preparing one for herself. The smell of Steve's omelette was making her feel ravenous for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks Danni" He commented as he sat down, she tilted her head as he took a bite a smile coming to her face when his eyes came up, a look of surprise on his face. "This is really good" He remarked causing her to laugh as he began attacking the food again, making her wonder when the last time he had a warm, home cooked meal in him.

"You sound surprised" She replied, whisking the mixture in the bowl as she continued to speak. "I'm actually a very good cook and what's more is the fact that I like cooking. I find it relaxing and after work it's a nice thing to do you know? Gracie helps me with it sometimes and Evie always tries to help as much as she could so it's a nice family thing we do together." She told him, looking towards him in time to catch the look of longing on his face before he quickly looked away, picking up his pineapple juice and draining half of it in one go. "There's more juice in the fridge if you want some more. I get it for Evie but she is only allowed a small cup once a week because I worry about what it would do to her teeth if she had it all the time. She loves fruit."

"Are your daughters good eaters?" Steve queried. Danni waited for a moment, pouring the mixture into the hot pan before she answered.

"Grace has allergies so we have to cater to that but she tends to eat everything which we make for her and Evie isn't fussy yet whether that will change is a whole different question. She's got a lot of opinions considering she's only three" Danni said with a small laugh as she put her omelette on her plate and joined him at the table. She took a bite and made a happy humming sound, keeping her eyes down. "We need to talk about everything but it can wait until tomorrow, I think the only thing you need right now is a long sleep" She told him, taking another bite, her eyes flickering up when Steve breathed out slowly at her words as he reached out and covered her hand with his, squeezing down on it.

"Sleep sounds good" He admitted looking at her. Danni nodded.

"You know I don't have a spare room, there's only three bedrooms in the house and Gracie and Evie have two of them but…" she paused for a second before she continued. "You can sleep in my bed, it won't be the first time that we slept together after all" She pointed out, her mouth curling up into a small smile which reflected on his face. She looked away and continued with her omelette, finishing it before she took both their plates to the sink and put them in before she turned back to Steve. "Come with me" She told him as she moved past him, dropping her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it before she breathed out and moved towards her bedroom, opening the door and stepping in, flicking the switch on and moving to the side, allowing Steve to enter. He looked around her room, his eyes landing on the large king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"I can go get a hotel Danni, I…"

"No" She interrupted, shaking her head at him. "You're here now and you're only here for two days and we've so much to discuss with each other, it be easier to do if you're here the whole time plus I… I know it's crazy to say with everything considered but I've missed you." She admitted.

For a moment Steve remained silent, merely watching her before his face softened into a smile.

"It's not so crazy, I've missed you as well." He admitted.

Danni swallowed, her stomach flipping at the words.

"Get some rest, I've got a few things to do so I'll join you later" She said, her eyes meeting his for a moment before she turned from him and headed out the door, closing it behind her and resting her back against it for a moment. Her mind skipping ahead.

How could she have Steve in her bed and not touch him?

Shaking her head, she breathed out and stood straight pushing herself away from the door and moving towards the kitchen again.

She would deal with one problem at a time and see where it left her.

It was the sensible thing to do after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	9. Together

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **It was nice visiting Steve's side of things in this chapter.**

 **This story is meant to be eighteen chapters long but I'm beginning to get the feeling that it might actually end up being longer than that… we'll have to wait and see. There is certainly a lot of things to explore in this story still after all.**

 **It's always fun to explore though!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve let out a shaky breathe, turning to look at the door as Danni disappeared through it closing it behind her**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Together

* * *

Steve let out a shaky breathe, turning to look at the door as Danni disappeared through it closing it behind her. He moved towards the bed, sinking down on the mattress, exhaustion pulling at him, making it hard for him to think. The last mission he and his team had done had been difficult, this time they hadn't all made it back alive, this time they had suffered losses and they were losses which Steve blamed himself for.

The men who served under him were good men, men who trusted him and every time he lost one of his men he felt as though he had let them down personally. That somehow their faith and trust in him was misplaced, it was a feeling which ate away at his confidence.

It hadn't been a surprise to Steve when Commander White had brought the rest of the team together informing them that they had earned three days of leave before they had to report back to Norfolk for their next assignment. Normally any time Steve had leave he would disappear into the wilderness to enjoy the alone time. It hadn't taken them long after joining the navy to realise that time alone was a rare commodity that he wouldn't be able to enjoy. There were always people around, always noise which is why he craved the quiet solitude which gave him the opportunity to just think without disruption.

This time had been different though.

This time instead of quiet all he had wanted was to get to New Jersey as quickly as he could so he could see Danni and their unborn child. He needed to see them both, just so he could see that he was just as capable at creating life as he was at taking it away.

It had been easy to get a flight to New Jersey and even easier to get Danni's address, all he had to do was send the information he had about her to a friend of his who was working in naval intelligence. His friend had come through for him and by the time his plane touched down in New Jersey he had the address. He had made his way through the airport quickly and stepped out into the cold air and straight into a waiting cab. It had been easy to ignore the driver's chatter, focusing on the passing scenery, none of which he saw until the cab came to a stop outside a pretty two storied house, which he knew without a shadow of a doubt belonged to Danni. He had quickly paid the man and waited until he was gone before he focused back on Danni's home, his heart beating slightly faster as he slowly made his way up the garden path.

It both terrified and awed him just how much Danni affected him and how linked he felt to her after their one night together. One night which had ensured that Danni was burned beneath his skin and his mind. Maybe even his heart and soul though he was making sure that he kept that to himself. It was Danni's picture and the scan of his unborn son which he kept in his helmet and in the pocket over his heart, photos he never removed except at night so he could see them. The rest of the team teased him about it but he didn't care anymore. The thought of Danni and their son was the only thing which kept him going sometimes, because regardless of how many times Danni might tell him that their baby could be a girl, he knew without the shadow of a doubt that it was a boy she was carrying. His boy.

He had stopped outside her front door and rang the bell but there was no answer and a glance through the window had shown that there was no lights on which meant that Danni was still at work, something which didn't surprise him. The one thing he had realised from their conversations was that Danni was a dedicated officer of the law and from the reports he received, she was a damn good one as well. It would be no surprise that she was still at the office especially as he knew that this weekend was her daughters weekend with their father.

It had worked out well for him, as much as he wanted to meet the two small girls, he had wanted to spend the time alone with Danni instead. He needed it.

He had thought about calling Danni on her cell to let her know that he was at her house but instead he had merely leaned against the porch and waited patiently. His heart jumping again when a car had pulled into the driveway and she had climbed out, gathering her belongings together. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, the baby bump she was sporting merely making her more attractive to him.

He hadn't been able to resist gathering her into his arms, breathing in her scent and feeling as though he had finally come home. It was a feeling he wasn't used to experiencing.

Steve yawned, the action bringing him out of his thoughts and into the present instead. For a second he almost gave into the temptation of just laying back and closing his eyes but he stopped himself. It wouldn't be fair to Danni to come back in and find him spread out on the bed. Breathing out, he slowly came to his feet, stretching his arms over his head before he headed to the other door in the room and opened it, a slight smile coming to his face when he saw that it led to a bathroom. He glanced around the blue and green room, using the toilet before he washed his hands. A search through the cupboard above the mirror uncovered a fresh toothbrush which he used before he headed back into the bedroom, pulling the duvet cover back and collapsed onto the mattress.

He had just about enough time to breathe in Danni's scent from the pillows before his eyes closed and sleep took him under.

Steve came awake with a start, his body tense as he brought his head off of the pillow, looking around the unfamiliar room, a frown on his face before a small snuffling noise caught his attention making him look down. He realised that he was wrapped around Danni's small frame, their legs tangled together, his hand resting protectively over their unborn child. They were even sharing the same pillow as each other. He blinked taking a moment to study her sleeping face, taking the vision in, burning it into his memory -so he would have the picture with him when he went back into the field.

It surprised him that Danni had been able to get ready for bed and use the bathroom without him even stirring. Add the fact that she had gotten into bed without it bothering him pointing to him already being comfortable enough with her to carry on sleeping with her in the room.

"Hey"

Steve blinked, looking back at Danni to see she was awake, blinking sleepily up at him.

"Hey" He murmured back, watching as she tilted her head to the side to look at the clock on the side table. She sighed, reaching up and resting her hand on his bicep, the touch warm and surprisingly grounding.

"Why are you awake Steve? It's three AM" She said, hiding a yawn behind her free hand.

"I just woke up" He told her, leaning down and resting his forehead against her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so there was no space between them.

"Ah" She murmured on a sigh, remaining still against him for a moment before she lifted her hands up, resting them against his chest and pushed. "Move sweetheart, I got to go to the bathroom, our baby likes to use my bladder as a little trampoline" She complained, the comment causing Steve to laugh as he rolled away from her, allowing her to come reluctantly to her feet as she shuffled towards the bathroom, disappearing inside.

For an instant Steve allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if he could have stayed here with Danni for longer than a couple of days. Being able to sleep with her night after night, being here to help raise their son. He swallowed, pushing the sense of longing the thought brought up down, burying it. It wouldn't happen so there was little point in thinking about it. He was lucky enough that Danni kept in contact with him.

His eyes flickered to the door as it opened again and Danni reappeared, moving toward the bed, looking a bit more alert this time round. She slipped under the covers, rolling so she was facing him before she snuggled up against him with a sigh, her arm wrapping round his waist, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Let's go back to sleep" She said, her eyes drifting shut. Steve smiled, cursing his own bladders needs.

"Hold that thought" He told her, brushing a kiss across her temple before he headed into the bathroom, using the toilet and brushing his teeth again. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a second, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck before he nodded at himself and moved back into the room, his eyes fixed on Danni.

Steve re-joined her on the bed, hovering above her, his gaze meeting hers when she slowly opened her grey eyes. For a moment he froze simply watching her before he gave into temptation and leaned down, brushing his mouth over hers softly before he moved back, giving her time to object if she wanted to. For a moment he thought she was going to but instead she simply smiled, her hand coming up to curl round the back of his neck tugging him down towards her. He smiled, catching her mouth in a kiss which became more heated as it continued. She shivered when his tongue trace her lips, opening with a sigh giving him the access he wanted. He moved his hands gently over her body, mapping out the changes to when they were last together.

"Steve please" She murmured against his mouth, her fingernails lightly scratching down his back as she moved restlessly against him.

"Don't worry beloved, I got you" He promised, moving his body over hers, making sure not to crush her with his weight. The only thought in his mind was making her his again. He has wanted to wait until they had talked but the pull was too strong and he couldn't resist her any longer.

There would be plenty of time for them to talk later.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite the story or follow it. I appreciate it more than you know!**


	10. What were you thinking?

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan, Chris Donovan, Michael Reed, Robin Blake and Spencer Parker belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I finding this way of writing, focusing completely one story only really working for me, I'm already four chapters ahead at the moment and even better is the fact I know how I want this story to end and where I want it to end. There is also an one shot which I'll place up directly after this is finished.**

 **There's a good chance as well that I'll revisit this world as well in the future once I've cleared some of my backlog.**

 **I find this version of Steve and Danni surprisingly sweet and this chapter was certainly interesting to write as well so I hope you like it as well.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

" **How do you want to do this** **then Danni?** **Hard and fast or the slow and steady approach because I'm think in this case, hard and fast is the way for us to go."**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Ten

What were you thinking?

* * *

"How do you want to do this then Danni? Hard and fast or the slow and steady approach because I'm think in this case, hard and fast is the way for us to go."

Danni blinked at the question, turning her gaze away from the warehouse in front of her to focus on Mikhail who stood next to her, already secure in his tactical vest. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes moving back to the building in front of her as she focused on the different entry points they could use. The main thing was the fact that they still had the element of surprise and she planned to use it. This was after all the closest they had come to be able to shut down the human trafficking ring which they had been looking into over the last month.

She breathed out slowly, looking back at Mikhail and the rest of her team who had come in close to hear her instructions. For a moment the pressure weighed down on her but she pushed it away, she was more then used to shouldering the responsibility of her team.

"Parker, has the guys we sent to scout the perimeter returned yet?" She queried, pitching her voice low to eliminate any chance that they were overheard, it was unlikely but she didn't want to tempt fate. Parker nodded his head, his dark eyes focused on Danni as he answered her.

"Yeah, they got back about two minutes ago boss. From what they could see there are about fifteen people in there with guns, a small crowd of civilians as well but they've been shoved in one corner of the room like they were cattle. They are probably the next shipment"

"If we take the West entrance then we can distract the traffickers long enough for a smaller team to get the victims out of there. If we're lucky then we might even get them all out alive with no additional injuries." Mikhail added, checking his gun. His face was set in a grim expression with no sign of his usual cheeky grin.

"Have SWAT arrived?" Danni asked her second in command.

"SWAT team one arrived three minutes ago." Chris Donovan stated, waving his hand behind him towards a plain black van. Danni nodded, moving past them towards the back of the van, her eyes landing on a familiar looking dark haired man who was silently preparing.

"Are we expecting any more of your team Reed?" She asked when she was close enough for him to hear her without her having to raise her voice at him, her eyes flickering across the various men and women who were strapping themselves into their vest, getting ready for the upcoming battle, all of them with the same intense look on their faces which told Danni that all of them were well aware on exactly what was at stake with this raid. Michael Reed, head of the New Jersey SWAT department, glanced up at her, his mouth curling into a half smile which quickly disappeared as he spoke.

"No, just team one for you today Danni. We're spread thin today. Team two and three are downtown providing support to the robbery division in a bank robbery which is going down and Swat four are with the DEA at the moment about to take down a drug den. Swat five and six are out of action with training. How many are there in there or are we going in blind?" He questioned.

"According to the scouts who got close enough there are fifteen unfriendlies plus the victims, the number of the victims is unconfirmed but we can assume that there are women and children in there." She told him, reaching up with one hand to squeeze the back of her neck as she turned to look at the warehouse again. "We've probably got about fifteen minutes tops before they start moving the victims out, once they do that then we'll lose them for good."

"There are ten of us and nine in your own team, that gives us the advantage and it's one we'll use" He commented before a rueful smile came to his face as he corrected himself. "Or rather eight in your team. I'm assuming you're not coming in with us with all things considered." He said, nodding towards her bump. Danni automatically placed her hand on it, soothing a hand across the active baby within and shook her head.

"I'm six months now, I don't think me heading into a human trafficking nest is necessarily the best idea I could have, not to mention what the baby's father would do if he found out. I'll be providing support from out here with Blake and some plain clothed officers covering the exits. The last thing we want is for any of them escaping after all" She told him before she focused her mind back on the case, thoughts of Steve could wait until later once the danger was over with and the victims were safe.

"Any idea how you want to do this?" Reed asked. Danni nodded, waving her team over quickly. Once they were there she began to speak.

"We don't have much time. Reed, I think you and your team should head to the west entrance and provide a distraction while my team head through the East entrance, your main goal is to get the victims out. Reed, if you keep some of them alive long enough that we can talk to them, then that would be good but we get if you can't. The main object is to take this ring down. Blake, you are with me, as are Costello and Matthews. We're going to stay out here and cover the entrances. Mikhail, you're in charge of team B, Reed, I'll leave you to decide who is best suited to lead your team in if you aren't doing it yourself. Any questions because now is the time to ask?" She asked, searching all their face closely before she nodded. "Good, then get this show on the road." She stated heading away from the group and headed into position, her eyes already fixed on the door which her own team would bust through. She focused on her breathing, wishing briefly that she was going in with them even though she knew it was impossible. She would never put hers and Steve's child at such risk. They were far back enough here on the verge that Danni has picked that they could take out anyone from their perch without ever being seen. Blake would be the sniper while Danni was her eyes.

She glanced to the side as Robin Blake lay down next to her, flashing Danni a smile. The other woman had been on the team for two years having moved over from vice and her contacts had proved invaluable, the fact that Danni genuinely like the other woman was merely an added bonus in her eyes. The fact she was an extremely skilled sniper helped matters as well.

"Costello and Matthews are covering the West entrance. Jordan, Baker, Santana and Tegally have arrived as well so Reed sent Jordan and Santana to cover the North exit and Baker and Tegally to cover the south, according to the blueprints which Russell unearthed those are the only other two exits." Blake reported, quietly. Danni nodded, breathing out as she lifted her hand and turned her ear piece on.

"Team A and B do you copy? She queried, waiting until she heard the grunts and words of acknowledgement. She brought up her binoculars and held them against her eyes, watching until everyone was in position before she spoke "In that case we are ago"

She winced when there were two simultaneous explosions indicating that both team had breached the building followed by screams and the sound of gunfire. She watched closely from the ledge, her gaze fixed on the door, her eyes narrowing as a man dressed in a ratty shirt and jeans stumbled out, still firing into the building.

"Blake, we've got one trying to make a run for it" Danni said to her, ducking down as the man turned and began running. She glanced towards Blake with a raised eyebrow who nodded at her before she pulled the trigger and shot. Danni watched as the man dropped as though he was a sack of potatoes and remained still

"You got him?" Danni told the other woman, smiling at the grin Blake shot her

"Put it this way, he won't be running anywhere any time soon." Blake answered with a grin. Danni nodded, returning her gaze to the scene. adrenaline pumping through her body as she looked down to see a flare suddenly going off telling them both that the room was now clear.

"Let's go" She called to Blake, leading the way down from their perch and towards the building. She stopped next to the dead man and kicked the gun back to the side of him towards Blake. She glanced up when the door opened, her gun automatically coming up, finger on the trigger, ready to blow whoever it was away.

"It's me Danni" Mikhail said, holding his hands up. "We've got them all. Looks like you've got one for yourself as well. Should have known that you and Blake wouldn't be able to just sit back without getting into the fun yourself. Your SEAL will kill you!" He said cheerfully, ignoring the Danni's eye roll.

"What he doesn't know what hurt him and besides, he asked me not to be the first one in the building and I'm not. I didn't even enter the building, I wasn't anywhere near the building when the real action went down." She pointed out, grinning when Mikhail snorted.

"I don't think that logic will work on him and he'll find out. You see."

Danni shook her head, standing up, brushing her clothes down.

"Is you say so fella" She said before looking at the building again, her attention flickering to Mikhail, moving towards him, patting his arm as she brushed past him. "Okay, show me what we got."

* * *

Danni stared through the glass watching as Mikhail went after Dominick Perez, the head of the trafficking ring. A small smile on her face, sometimes it was nice being able to take a step back and watch her partner do what he did best. Get scumbags to confess for their crimes.

She had placed Blake in with him. Danni had told her partner that it was because Blake fitted the type of woman who Carter went after but the truth of the matter was that she wanted to see how Mikhail and Blake would interact with each other. It was Danni's job to pick her replacement for when she went on maternity leave and although she had already chosen Mikhail to lead the team in her absence she still had to pick a new partner for him. Someone he could trust and get on with. Blake was the first one Danni was trying with him but there would be other trials first before she made her final decision. She had to know that she left her partner in the best hands possible.

She blinked when her cell phone went off, fishing it out of her pocket and answered without bothering to look at the screen.

"Detective Williams."

"Please tell me that this report is wrong and you didn't personally lead a takedown of a human trafficking ring with only the bare minimum when it came to back up?"

"Steve?" Danni said in shock, her heart flipping at the sound of his voice, ever since his surprise visit the month before when he had spent the weekend with her, making love to her and helping decorate their baby's side of the bedroom he or she was to share with Evie, turning it into the ocean, they had begun speaking on the phone as well as constantly texting. She knew he was somewhere in a different country which meant that he was up extremely late. "Wait a minute, let me go to my office quickly" She told him, she moved to the door and opened it, glancing outside before her eyes landed on Parker, waving him over. "I need you to watch from in here while I take this call. Come and get me instantly if something happens." She told the other man who nodded at her, slipping past and into the surveillance room. Danni closed the door behind her, heading down the corridor and spoke into her cell. "Steve, you still there?" She asked him, trying to hide her surprise that he had called her.

"Of course I'm still here" He answered.

"How on earth do you know about the take down Steve? The whole operation was meant to be on a need to know basis within the PD" Danni demanded as she headed into the main homicide bulpen holding up a hand at her team to indicate she would be with them shortly before she entered her office, closing the door behind her.

"Because I'm naval intelligence Danni and you are the mother of my child and you're in an extremely dangerous job so it's my right to know what you're doing especially if what you're doing is risky to you and the baby." He answered, an undercurrent of rage and concern to his voice which she hadn't heard before.

"So you're having me watched?" She queried, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Only because I'm concerned Danni because of the job you have. The report said that you and someone called Blake were engaged in a close range gun fight. Damn it Danni, you're six months pregnant, you shouldn't be anywhere near the front lines. What if you had been hit? What if something had happened to you and the baby? Jesus Danielle, I can't… I just can't okay. You need to be more careful"

Danni opened her mouth to rip him a new one when she stopped, taking a moment to calm herself before she spoke.

"Steve your info is wrong okay?" She told him softly. "Blake and I were just covering the exit in case one of them tried to get away from two hundred yards away in a perch. Blake is a sniper and I was her eyes, we didn't get close to the action and I didn't go near the building until SWAT sent up a flare to let us know it was completely safe. That was the limit of our participation in the take down. You need to trust me okay, I'm not going to put our baby at risk" She assured him.

"It doesn't matter if you were two hundred yards away or 5 yards away you shouldn't have been anywhere near anywhere where you could be shot at. Our baby is due in three months, if you went into labour now… you need to transfer to desk duty now." He told her, the commanding tone to his voice sending her own temper soaring.

"Oh I need to do I?" She repeated. "I'm the head of my team Steven and I'll run it the way I see fit. I am not placing our baby in any danger" She said, raising her voice at the sound of rage he made. "This is my job and my life so don't you dare call me and tell me what I should do as though I'm just going to roll over and do it because you tell me to. That's not what this relationship is." She snapped.

"Transfer to desk duty or…"

"Or what?" Danni demanded.

"Or" he said a tone of finality to his voice.

"OR" She repeated. "That's it, just or." She snorted, looking up when there was a knock on her door and Parker opened it.

"He's about to break boss, I think you're going to want to see this" He told her. She nodded at him.

"I got to go Steve, my case is about to blow wide open" She told him, her grip on the handset tightening when Steve spoke, a growl to his voice.

"This isn't over Danni."

"I think you'll find it is Steve" She responded before she hung up the phone, staring down at it, feeling surprisingly shaky as she realised that she and Steve had just had their first fight.

"Boss?"

Danni looked up surprised to see Parker still in the doorway.

"I'm coming" She told him, putting the cell into her bag and heading towards the door, her stomach churning.

That certainly could have gone better.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	11. Good job Williams

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I'm so happy that people are reading this story and liking it. I never expect anyone to read or review my Danni work so it really means a lot to me that you are all willing to take a chance and read my offerings**

 **This story is meant to be eighteen chapters long but I'm beginning to get the feeling that it might end up being longer or shorter than that… we'll have to wait and see. There is certainly a lot of things to explore in this story still after all.**

 **It's always fun to explore though!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

" **You've done a really good job with this case Danielle" Captain Hussain said, leaning back in his chair and grinning widely at her**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Good job Williams

* * *

"You've done a really good job with this case Danielle" Captain Hussain said, leaning back in his chair and grinning widely at her. "It's not every day that you get to take down a human trafficking ring, not only that but flip them on each other so they reveal details about ones we didn't even know about. You and your team should be proud of yourselves. This is damn fine work."

"Thank you sir" Danni said, smiling at him, resisting the urge to dance on the spot. Captain Hussain was a good Captain but getting praise from him was always difficult making his compliment extra sweet."I'll relay your comments to the team. Did you see my other query?" She asked him watching as he searched his desk, pulling out a stack of papers and taking the top one off, his dark eyes skirting over the form.

"Your request for you to be on desk duty from now until your maternity leave starts?" He said, his eyes coming up with a questioning look. "Well I can't see any problem in granting it. All things considered it's probably the best thing to do. So you'll be running your team from your office and…"

"Mikhail Donovan will be stepping up and running the team out in the field. He's a good man, smart and capable. There is nothing out there that I can see stumping him plus the team know him and they respect him so they'll follow him." She told him, resting her hand on her bump absently stroking it as the baby shifted, kicking out. The little one was certainly active during the day, sleeping at the same time Danni did which she was highly grateful for. God knew she needed all the sleep she could get.

"Detective Donovan is the man you're putting forward as your replacement on the team when you officially start your maternity leave right?" Hussain asked, glancing back down at the form he was still holding in his hand.

"Yes he is Sir." She agreed. Hussain nodded before he spoke again.

"When are you planning on starting your maternity leave Williams?"

"End of July Sir" She answered.

"Right, right" he said, signing the form. "Done, I'll get this filed but consider yourself on desk duty from now and once again good job with the case Detective" Danni nodded at him.

"Thank you Sir" She smiled before she turned and headed out of the office, across the large room to where her team were gathered together. She frowned slightly when Blake spoke to her.

"There's someone in your office to see you boss."

Danni smiled, nodding at her before she veered off and headed towards her office, opening the door and entering as she did.

"Hi, how can I…" Her voice trailed off, her hand tightening on the door frame when she saw Steve stand up from the chair in front of her desk and turn to face her. She swallowed, stepping forward and closing the door behind her, locking it before she took a couple more steps towards him. He was dressed in his fatigues and looked tired. "Steve?" She said cautiously. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" He stated.

"Normally we talk on the phone." She pointed out, watching as his eyes automatically dropped to her bump, his eyes softening slightly. She had grown even bigger since the last time he had seen her and she was beginning to really show.

"Some things need to be said in person." He countered.

She watched him warily, he was fairly thrumming with pent up energy and the only reason she could think of was because of their argument the other day. She breathed out and spoke.

"I agree, there are things we have to say" She stated, moving to her desk and moving round it, pulling her chair out. She waved a hand to the other chair as she sank down, indicating without words for him to take a seat as well. "I'm assuming you're here because of the other day. How you got the leave is beyond me, I'm guessing that you called in some sort of favour with someone to get you the time off. Looking at the way you're dressed I'm guessing your time is short, short enough that you didn't want to waste any of the time getting changed before you jumped on whatever transportation you arranged to get you here and judging by the look on your face I guess you have about two hours before you're back on a plane. How am I doing?" She queried, watching as his mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Pretty goof though I've got an hour and a half before I need to be back in th air again" He corrected her.

"You didn't need to come here" She told him, leaning back in the chair and rubbing her bump wondering whether eleven thirty was too early to heat up the homemade left over she had brought in with her to eat up at lunch.

"See that's where I disagree because if the mother of my child is putting her life in danger and is refusing to see reason then I don't really see what other option there was for me other than to come down here." He told her.

"I wasn't in any danger during that bust!" She told him simply. "And if you had actually let me speak when you rang rather than going off on one then I would have been able to tell you that this was my last case in the field until I'm back from maternity leave. As of today, I'm running the team from here, in my office while my second in Command takes care of everything which happens outside. Instead all you managed to do was piss me off and let me tell you McGarrett, it's not a wise thing to piss off a heavily pregnant woman especially when that woman is a detective with a license to use a weapon." She told him, jabbing her finger at him with a glare.

For a moment he simply stared at her.

"So you're on desk duty now?" He asked, his shoulders slumping down slightly when she nodded at him.

"Yeah I am and I really don't appreciate you acting like I don't care for our baby. I love baby McWilliams okay, I'm not going to do anything to place it at risk and if you think for even a split second that I would then we have a real big problem that we're not going to be able to deal with. And for the record don't think the fact that you are getting someone to spy on me and to look into my cases has gone unnoticed either. As soon as I've given birth I am kicking your ass from here until kingdom come for that. You don't own me Steve and the sooner you realise that the better it will be for the pair of us because I can't be with someone who spies on me." She told him, meeting his gaze head on. She frowned, watching as he came to his feet and moved round her desk towards her. "What are you doing?" She demanded warily as he leaned down, hands resting on the arms of her chair, boxing her in.

"I'm Apologising for being a jackass" He answered, leaning across and brushing his mouth against hers gently, the soft contact making her shiver.

"It will take more than a kiss to make up for you being a jackassyou know." She murmured, her eyes drifting shut as he kissed her again, this time with more pressure, his tongue swiping across her lower lip.

"I'm sure I can think of some way to make it up to you" He replied, leaning back, a look in his eyes that made her own widen. Before she had a chance to react there was a knock at her door. She stared at Steve for a second before she shoved him back slightly, using his arm to pull herself up and headed over to the door, unlocking it before she moved away again, glancing over her shoulder as the door open and Mikhail walked in.

The other man opened his mouth to say something when he stopped, his gaze landing on Steve who was standing straight, his arms crossed over his chest, a slight frown on his face.

"Is this the famous SEAL I've heard so much about?" He asked Danni, who nodded at him, her eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Steve, this is my partner and second in command Detective Mikhail Donovan, Mikhail this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, he's…" her voice trailed off when she realised that she hadn't actually introduced Steve before. They hadn't even discussed what they were to each other, other than parents to their unborn child.

"Your baby daddy?" Mikhail asked innocent, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement which seemed to grow when Danni felt her cheeks redden.

"Her other half will do though I am the father of our baby" Steve replied, bridging the gap between him and Mikhail and holding out his hand, a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective, Danni has always spoken highly of you."

"Her other half?" Mikhail repeated shooting Danni an amused look before he took Steve's offered hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Commander but please call me Mikhail, Danni girl is like a sister to me so there's no need to be formal, especially since you're her other half" He told Steve who nodded, his face expressionless.

"Call me Steve then" He offered, his gaze flickering to Danni, the look in them softening.

"So Steve, tell me about yourself, have you got any children? Any family?" Mikhail asked, leaning against the side of the door, his questions coming out fast, clearly slipping back into Detective mode.

"Mikhail" Danni said, a warning in her voice.

"It's fine Danni" Steve said, holding his hand out to stop her. "I can answer his questions. I'm thirty two years old and a SEAL who works in the naval intelligence office. I've a dad and a younger sister and the only child I have is the one Danni is currently pregnant with. Any other questions you'd like to ask?" He queried, an undercurrent of challenge to his voice. Mikhail opened his mouth as though he was going to take Steve up on his offer when he stopped, catching the look that Danni gave him and instead shook his head.

"Nothing more for now" He responded before turning to Danni. "We've just got a new case in Dan and it's a hot one." He told her, his eyes gleaming with glee which told her that this case would involve a gun fight of some description.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second for the briefing, tell Paul to wait for me before he begins." She told Mikhail who nodded at her with a grin. She waited until the door closed behind Mikhail before she turned back to Steve, blinking when she realised that he had moved and was back in her personal space. "So you're my other half then?" She asked, blinking when he wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down kissing her again.

"I figured it was better than baby daddy" He commented, hunching down and kissing her bump, his hands gently stroking over it, as he looked at it with a look of awe.

"Steve, I have to go, the team is waiting for me" She said watching as he came back up, a look of regret on his face as he glanced down at his watch.

"I've got to go anyway." He told her, cupping her face. "No more putting yourself into any form of danger. I need you and the baby safe" He stated firming, capturing her mouth in another lingering kiss before he pulled away. "I'll message you when I land." He promised.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where you're actually going can you?" She asked, sighing when his warm expression disappeared instantly into a blank, clinical look which revealed nothing. "Of course not, it's classified. The baby and I will be fine, I'm more worried about you" She said, kissing him again before she pushed him towards the door and out into the bulpen.

They shared a long glance, Steve's hand stroking over her bump again before he turned and headed out, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching him. Danni swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, giving herself a second to compose herself before she headed over to where her team were waiting, all of them staring at her with the same questioning look apart from Mikhail who merely looked smug.

"So, what do we have then?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	12. It's time

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **This is a shorter chapter then usual. I thought about writing the birth but I've recently written another birthing scene so I decided for once to leave it to the reader's imagination so the next chapter will jump to the after the birth**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

" **I think it's safe to say that I don't envy you right now baby sister. I don't think I've ever seen you look so uncomfortable in my life, including that time that Mom made you go on a date with the guy Gregory because she felt sorry for him."**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It's time

* * *

"I think it's safe to say that I don't envy you right now baby sister. I don't think I've ever seen you look so uncomfortable in my life, including that time that Mom made you go on a date with the guy Gregory because she felt sorry for him."

Danni wrinkled her nose up at the memory, glancing up and giving her older sister Caitlin a half hearted glare as she moved in the garden seat, fanning her face against the heat. It was hot, a sticky hotness, that made Danni long to find the nearest source of water, dive in and not leave. Days like this were bad enough as a rule but the fact she was due to give birth any minute made it so much worse.

She had gone on maternity leave three weeks previously and had actually been enjoying the freedom of being able to sleep in occasionally. Her home was completely ready for the new arrival, her bag for the hospital packed and by the front door. Her sister had moved in with her, to give her help with Gracie and Evie and to drive her to the hospital when the labour began while her ex-husband Duncan was on standby to swoop in and take their two daughters for a few days to give Danni time to adjust.

All they had to do now was wait.

She shifted again, rubbing her hand against her bump as she looked at Caitlin.

"Don't remind me that was the worst date of my life and I've had a few" She said ruefully, shaking her head as Caitlin laughed.

"True" The older woman agreed, taking a sip of her lemonade before she continued to speak. "But you've certainly landed a prince after all those frogs. I've seen the pictures of your Commander McGarrett and the man is smoking hot and don't even try to say you aren't together because I have sources little sister and I know for a fact that he introduced him self as your other half."

Danni rolled her eyes, shifting in her chair again, trying to get comfortable.

"Would your source's name happen to begin with M and finish with L?" She questioned dryly, rolling her eyes when Caitlin shot her an innocent look.

"I couldn't possibly say" She replied, frowning when Danni shifted again. "What's with you?" She asked, "You're moving around like you've got ants in your pants or something."

"No, I just can't get comfortable, I…" her words stopped abruptly as a sudden sharp pain shot across her belly causing her to gasp, her eyes widening in surprise. She recognised that sensation.

"Danni?"

Danni blinked at her sister's concerned voice, aware of her sister's hand on her arm. She waited until the pain subsided before she looked at her sister and spoke, her voice coming across as calm.

"The baby is coming Cait" She said, breathing out as she forced herself to her feet, glancing down when she felt water trickling down her legs, forming a puddle beneath her. For a moment she was thankful that she was wearing a dress but that relief quickly dispersed when she felt the pain creeping back, she breathed through it focusing on her sister. "My bag is by the front door, call the hospital and let them know I'm coming and then call Steve, the number is on my phone. Leave a voice message if he doesn't pick up to you straight away and grab my laptop, he said I would need it."

Caitlin nodded, swiping Danni's cell from the garden table, her arm wrapping round Danni as she helped her into the house, holding her closely. Danni listened as Caitlin contacted Danni's midwife, listening to the woman and giving her information before she hung up, turning her attention to Danni as they moved through the house, stopping in the bathroom so Danni could grab some towels, before they moved out the front to where Caitlin's car was waiting.

"She's going to meet us at the hospital" Caitlin told her, pulling the passenger door open for Danni, grabbing one of the towels putting it on the seat before she looked up with a questioning look. "Can you get in the front?" She asked Danni who nodded.

"Yeah, we've got to hurry though; these contractions are coming thick and fast. I don't think my baby is going to wait long before it comes into the world and no offence but I really don't want him or her to be born here in your car with you as my midwife." She said.

"Yeah that wouldn't be good, I've just had the car cleaned" Caitlin responded, slipping into their normal banter, a faint smile coming to her face as she helped lower Danni into the passenger seat before she ran towards the house, Danni's cell already at her ear.

Danni breathed out, groaning as another contraction hit making her want to curl into a ball until it was over. The labour had taken longer with Grace and Evie from what she could remember, it was only at the end that it was like this but then again considering who the dad was it was no surprise that the baby was eager. She blinked when she felt a touch on her arm, looking towards the driver seat she was surprised to see that Caitlin was already starting the car, Danni's hospital bag flung in the back seat while her sister held out her cell with her other hand.

"I got through to Steve, he wants to speak to you." She said, waving the phone to indicate it. Danni groaned softly, reaching out and taking the cell from her and spoke into it, her voice coming across as breathless.

"Steve?"

"Hey Danni" He murmured, his voice soft, making her relax despite herself, there was something soothing about the sound. "It's time huh?"

"Yeah it's time" She told him. "The baby isn't going to wait, my contraction are already only about four minutes apart. Our baby will probably be here within the next couple of hours" She told him, gripping the hand set tightly in her hand, her gaze flickering between her sister and the road as she wondered whether she would actually make it to the hospital. It was a well known fact in their family that Caitlin had wanted to be speed racer when she was growing up and it appeared from the way she handled the car that, that desire had never left.

"You got your laptop with you?" He asked her.

"Yeah" she murmured, "Though I don't know why I need it." She managed, wincing when she felt the pain begin to gather again, warning her that another contraction was about to hit.

"I can link into your laptop's camera and be able to see you through it, which means that as long as it's on I'll be able to witness the birth with you. I'll be there every step of the way with you Danni." He promised her. Danni opened her mouth to answer but all that escaped was a cry of agony as another contraction hit her. She tried to breathe through it, making a mental promise to herself that she would never go through this again. She could hear Steve calling to her but ignored it, instead focusing on Caitlin.

"We're nearly there Danni, just hold on, we got two more minutes odd and your midwife will be there waiting for you. I got through to Duncan as well, he's leaving work now to pick up Gracie and Evie and then he'll bring them to the hospital. How you've remained good friends with your ex-husband is beyond me, I mean-"

"Not now Cait" Danni said sharply. Caitlin shot her a quick look before she took the cell phone off of her and allowed Danni to concentrate on just getting through the pain.

It didn't take long until Caitlin pulled up into the hospital car park, killing the engine and moving out of the car and round it, helping Danni out, leading her into the hospital foyer, glancing around her before she headed towards the desk.

"Hi, we're looking for Doct-"

Her voice was cut off as a voice spoke.

"Danni there you are, let's go and get you settled then. Sounds like your child isn't going to wait long so let's get you sorted."

Danni winced as she was lead towards a gurney.

"Lets"

It didn't take long for Danni to be settled in the private room, she watched through a haze of pain and drugs as Caitlin set up the laptop, opening it and pointing it towards Danni. For a second the screen remain black before it flickered into life and she found herself confronted by Steve who was grinning widely at her.

"Hey beautiful" He stated, the compliment causing her to smile for a second.

"Not so beautiful at the moment Steve" She corrected, wincing when another contraction hit hard. By the time it had finished her midwife Sasha had checked her and was now smiling up at her.

"Right Danni, the time for talking is passed, your baby is ready to come into the world and say hello. On the next contraction I want you to push okay?"

"Okay Sasha" Danni said breathlessly, her gaze flickering to Steve who was watching her intently. Catching her gaze, he smiled at her and spoke.

"You can do it Danni, I'll be with you every step of the way."

She breathed out and nodded, turning her attention back to the midwife as she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

It was time.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	13. Aftermath

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Mikhail Donovan and Evie Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **This story is coming on in leaps and bounds! I'm not sure how long exactly it will be because every time I think I know I then think it ends up being longer!**

 **I haven't included the actual birthing scene having just written one so instead we go to the aftermath!**

 **Just a reminder to you all that Steve and Tyler are cousins in these Danni sagas. Steve moved in with Tyler's family when his Dad sent him away from Hawaii but they view each other as brothers which is why Steve introduces the baby to Tyler as his nephew.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve stared at the screen in front of him, his eyes fixed on Danni and their new born son, watching as the small baby made a small mewling sounds which sounded furious as though he was complaining about leaving the warmth and security of his mother**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Aftermath

* * *

Steve stared at the screen in front of him, his eyes fixed on Danni and their new born son, watching as the small baby made a small mewling sounds which sounded furious as though he was complaining about leaving the warmth and security of his mother. A grin came to Steve's face when he saw that his son's tiny fist had escaped from the blanket which the nurse had wrapped around him to wave around him.

He leaned closer to the screen, swallowing past the lump in his throat, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the make shift commander centre he was in, as his gaze flickered from his baby to focus on Danni, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the look of sheer love and devotion that was on her face as she stared down at their boy.

A look which he longed to see on her face when she looked at him.

"Danni" He finally managed to get out weakly, the sound of his voice attracting her attention as she looked towards the screen, a tired smile coming to her face.

"You were right all along Steve, he was a boy" She said quietly, her voice husky, she looked up past the screen at someone who clearly understood what the look was about because the picture suddenly began tilting violently, for a moment Steve thought he was losing the connection but he realised quickly that someone was just moving the laptop closer to the pair of them.

"Danni" he said, unable to say anything further as she shifted on the bed, moving their son in her arms and pulled back the blanket from his face so Steve could see him properly for the first time.

"Steve meet your son Theo" Danni said.

"Theo" Steve repeated, reaching out and touching the screen as though he could reach through and touch his son's soft looking cheek. He had stopped making the mewling sound and was merely looking around him, his eyes, a blue colour, sliding shut before flickering open as though he was fighting sleep because he was too interested in what was going on around him. He could see that the small amount of hair that Theo had as well was dark, just like Steve's hair was. Steve swallowed hard. To him, his son was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. "He's beautiful Danni; we make one hell of a gorgeous kid!" Steve said, a grin coming to his face when he heard Danni laugh.

"We certainly do." She agreed, Steve watched as Danni slipped her finger into Theo's hand which automatically closed around it, holding on tightly as though he recognised his mother and had no intention on letting go of her. It was a feeling which Steve could seriously relate to.

"What's his full name?" Steve asked, meeting Danni's grey eyes through the screen. She smiled, looking down at Theo again and adjusting the blanket so it was more secure around him.

"I'm thinking something like Theodore Steven David" She told him seriously. "Theodore because you chose it and I like it as well, David after my twin brother and Steven after you."

Steve couldn't help the goofy grin which came over his face at her comment.

"I like it Danni, Theo McGarrett has a nice ring to it."

"Or Teddy" She commented, "My sister Caitlin is already calling him Teddy so he might end up with two nicknames to answer to depending on who he is talking to."

"Teddy McGarrett is fine as well" Steve confirmed before he frowned slightly. "The surname is going to be McGarrett right?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" She admitted. "I still have some time before I need to decide but McGarrett will definitely be a part of his surname; you don't need to worry about that Steve. The world will know that Theo is your son." She promised him with a laugh, her words lessening some of the fear in him.

"He's so small" Steve said, changing the subject.

"Yeah but he's strong, I think he's cutting off the circulation to my finger" Danni said ruefully, unable to keep the grin off of her face.

Steve opened his mouth to speak when a different voice spoke from beside him, attracting his attention.

"Sorry to interrupt commander but we need the satellite link now, you're going to have to end your connection."

"I don't think so Lieutenant, you're going to…"

"Sweetheart its fine" Danni cut across Steve before he could tear the Lieutenant in front of him a new one for interrupting his moment with his family. "The nurses need to take Theo now to weigh him then I'll need to feed him when he comes back. Not only that but my sister have already rang my family and now she's on to my close friends so they'll be descending on mass to meet Theo. I'll call you tonight and I'll send you plenty of pictures throughout the day okay?" She said, attracting his attention back to her.

"Okay" He said reluctantly. "Take care of yourself and Theo Danni, I…" he began to say, stopping the three words he wanted to say from escaping, instead he cleared his throat. "I wish I was with you" He told her instead before he turned his attention to his son who was still partially awake. "Hey little man, you don't know me yet but I'm your Daddy, I just want to let you know that I love you so, so much and I'm going to be with you as soon as I can so you be good for mommy and look after her and your big sisters as well." He said

"Sorry Commander but-"

Steve held up his hand in a classic stop sign at the Lieutenant, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Take care of yourself Steve, we love you" Danni told him, picking up Theo's tiny hand and waving it at the screen before the connection ended abruptly. Steve swallowed hard, ignoring the cry of rage that wanted to escape at the fact that he couldn't spend more time with his son. He stood up, turning his attention to the Lieutenant who took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry Commander" He said, a trace of nervousness coming to his voice at Steve's cold stare. "Erm congratulations on the birth of your son though."

"Thank you" Steve said, nodding once to him before he headed out of the command centre and down the corridors heading towards his bunk. He ignored the people milling around him and entered the room, his gaze coming up to see that Nick and Tyler were in the room, spread out over their bunks, both of them relaxing though they looked up as Steve entered, matching grins coming to their faces.

"Where did you get to? You ran out of here like the hounds of hell were after you" Nick remarked curiously, raising an eyebrow when Steve merely grinned at him and moved to his bed, slipping a hand beneath the pillow and pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't tell me I'm an Uncle now" Tyler said, making no effort to hide the excitement in his voice, Steve remained quiet, sliding his thumb across the screen as he opened the message from an unknown number and grinned down at the picture of his son. The picture was a good one with Theo shooting the camera an adorable confused look.

"Ty, meet your nephew Theodore, Danni gave birth to him thirty minutes ago." Steve said, laughing when Tyler launched himself off of the bed and at Steve, pulling the younger man into a bear hug.

"A boy! Congratulations Steve, who would have thought that you would be the first one out of us boys to have a kid, I could have sworn it would have been Dean." He said, slapping his palm hard across Steve's back before he grabbed the cell from Steve and looked down at it. "He's a McGarrett-Landon through and through isn't he?" Tyler said, tilting his head and squinting at the picture.

"He's fucking gorgeous is what he is." Steve corrected, twisting and accepting Nick's congratulations as well.

"I can't believe that your girl went for your suggestion of Theodore as the name" Tyler said with a shake of his head even as he grinned. "I thought you said she was sensible."

"How sensible could she be to end up in a smooth dog?" Nick said, ducking Steve's hand.

"Teddy McGarrett, I like it, it's got a ring to it" Tyler said happily. "It is McGarrett right?"

"Danni hasn't decided if it's just going to be McGarrett or whether he'll have both our names." Steve said with a shrug.

"McGarrett-Williams or Williams-McGarrett is a bit of a mouthful" Nick said, passing the phone back to Steve who took it, a smile coming to his face when he saw he had another picture, this time sent from Danni's phone. He opened it, his face erupting into a grin when he saw that someone had taken a close up picture of Danni and Theo together, Danni holding the small baby closely to her as she grinned happily at the camera while Theo stared at it with a serious look, his hand resting against Danni's bare skin.

"Maybe she'll put his surname down as McWilliams. Theo McWilliams has a nice ring to it." Tyler teased, moving round and glancing at the picture over Steve's phone. "All jokes aside Steve, you're a very lucky man, not only is your girlfriend a grade A hottie but your son is adorable as well."

"Fiancé" Steve corrected automatically, an absent tone to his voice.

"You sort of need to ask her to marry you before you can say that Steve and it might be an idea for you to spend longer than three days together" Tyler pointed out, clapping his hand down on Steve's shoulder.

"You're right" Steve said, standing up straight, coming out of his phone and slipping it into his pocket. A determined look coming to his face. "I need to spend more time with them, I need to see my son and hold him." He stated, ignoring the look which Nick and Tyler cast each other as he turned and headed to the door.

"Where you going Smooth Dog?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to see the Commander and get a weekend past and then I'm going home to my family" He answered, exiting the room before either of them could respond.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	14. He's so small!

One night is all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor and Caitlin Williams belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I needed a slight break from writing after I realised that I have spent the past year writing every day. The last thing I want is to feel like it's becoming a chore rather than something I enjoy doing so I took some time out from it. I read some other writing, I read some NCIS fanfiction, and I've even started writing a NCIS story so if you enjoy that then you might get some luck if I put it up though I should warn you that I am a Tony girl through and through.**

 **That's not to say that I plan to abandon any of these stories or that my mind isn't still bringing up plotlines for the Danni saga because it is. I've even got a whole Alpha/Omega Danni story brewing in the back of my mind for example that is itching to get written down. I think the writing the two different shows will be good for me especially as both NCIS and H50 are in the same world. There's no reason why at some stage they can't cross over and a whole new saga born from it.**

 **I don't know how often my updates will be now. There could be a week where I update every day, there could be another week where you get one update and another where there is nothing. I'm not going to push my muse in case it slams the door in my face. I'd rather take my time and ensure they all get completed then burn out and leave them uncompleted because there is nothing worse than an uncompleted story.**

 **This story though is the only one I'm working on at the moment in the Danni / H50 world sagas I have though the next chapters are planned and ready to go when the time comes.**

 **I just hope you all stick it out with me!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni yawned, hiding it behind her hand as she looked down at her baby as he fed vigorously**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

He's so small!

* * *

Danni yawned, hiding it behind her hand as she looked down at her baby as he fed vigorously. It was hard to believe that he was already a week old. He was small but already extremely strong, his hair still soft and dark while his eyes were still blue making her wonder whether Theo had inherited his father's colourings and basic features. She could see some of her in him; the shape of his mouth with the fuller lower lip was hers and the shape of his eyes were the same as well. His long eyelashes came from both of them.

As far as she was concerned he was the most beautiful baby boy in the world and she couldn't quite believe that he was hers and that she got to keep him.

She blinked when Theo let go of her nipple, half-hearted trying to recapture it before he gave up, yawning instead and making a small snuffling sound which already told her that Theo was finished feeding, ready to be winded and was desperate for a nap. A nap sounded extremely good to her as well, Theo was a great eater but sleeping was a whole different story, he actively fought the need to sleep as though he resented having to miss out on anything. While on the one hand, she thought it was cute, it unfortunately did also mean that Danni's sleep pattern was shot to pieces leaving her often surviving on three, maybe four hours sleep at any one time.

She adjusted her top quickly so she was covered and twisted slightly to the side, grabbing the small blue towel from beside her on the mattress and placed it over her shoulder, resting Theo against it with a sigh before she began rubbing the palm of her hand in circles against his back trying to dislodge any wind he might have.

She smiled when he let out a loud burp and came to her feet, murmuring encouragement to him as she headed out of her bedroom and towards the staircase, following the sound of laughter which she could hear from the living room. Grace and Evie had arrived home from Duncan's three days after Theo had come home and it was safe to say they were completely enraptured by their small brother, asking to hold him continually, petting him every time they caught sight of him and wanting constantly to play with him, unperturbed by Danni's explanation that Theo was actually too young to play any of the games they might have wanted to play with him. It was a relief though that they were so taken with him, she had been worried up until that point, that Evie at least would have resented the attention which Theo was getting but so far she had been fine.

Danni's sister Caitlin was still staying with her to provide a helping hand, though she was due to return to her own house and fiancé in two days' time, after which Danni would be on her own though she already knew that her mother would be making an excuse every day to come and see her and make sure she was okay. Not to mention all the visiting friends and family who kept arriving unannounced to meet the new arrival to the family.

The only person who hadn't seen Theo in person yet was Steve. He rang every day though some of the calls were barely long enough for him to ask if she and Theo were okay before he hung up. They had skyped two days before and Steve had spent an hour just staring at his son, bombarding Danni's with question about him, what did he like? How did he eat? How did he sleep? Did he have a favourite toy yet? The questions had made her smile, settling any lingering doubt that Steve wouldn't be a good father. The love she had seen in his face and the way he kept reaching for the screen as though he could reach Theo had assured her that he would be.

She pushed the thought away, making her way down the stairs into the living room, a smile coming to her face when she saw that Grace was sitting at the table making her way through a jigsaw puzzle with a look of concentration on her face, while Evie was drawing, watched closely by Caitlin who was sitting beside her passing her different coloured pens when the small girl requested it.

She smiled at Grace when the small girl looked at the sound of her footsteps, her dark eyes lighting up as she scrambled off of her chair and ran across the room to Danni, her hand gripping the bottom of Danni's top as she tilted her head back and spoke, an undercurrent of barely concealed excitement to her voice.

"Mamma, can I hold Teddy please? I promise I'll be really, really careful with him." She said hopefully. Danni looked at her down at her for a moment, considering her daughter's request briefly before she nodded.

"Just for a short time Grace" She said, grinning at the whoop of delight that escaped from Grace at her reply. "Sit down on the sofa in the corner then once you're comfortable I'll pass you him." She instructed unable to keep the smile from her face when Grace immediately nodded and jumped on the sofa, snuggling against the back, her legs stretched out on front of her before she fixed Danni with an half eager, and half impatient look.

"Ready" She stated with a nod which Danni returned. She sat down next to her eldest and slowly lowered Theo into Grace's waiting arms.

"Make sure you support his head Gracie" She told Grace who nodded, her gaze fixed on Theo with an awed look as he shifted, a slight frown coming to his face before it smoothed out and he continued to sleep.

"He's so small Mamma" Grace said, "Like tiny"

"Well he is only a week old Gracie, he'll grow soon enough, before you know it, he'll be running around the place, causing havoc and eating us out of house and home." Danni told her, glancing over her shoulder towards Caitlin who laughed at the comment.

"He will if he is anything like a typical Williams's male." She pointed out.

"Mamma look he's holding my finger" Grace said in delight before she leaned closer to her brother and spoke directly to him. "I'm Gracie Teddy, I'm your big, big sister" She told him, grinning when Theo opened his eyes slightly revealing a flash of blue which focused on Grace before his eyelid slid closed again.

It amused Danni that half of her family, herself included referred to him as Theo while the other half which included her daughters and her own sister seemed insistent on calling him Teddy instead. She wasn't even sure how the name Teddy had managed to take hold especially as she herself had introduced him that first day as Theodore, to be known as Theo. She knew from her conversations with Steve that he called their son Theo as well. For a second she wondered what he would make of the new nickname before she pushed the thought away. With the way their luck was going Theo would probably be a year old before his own father saw him.

Ten minutes had passed when the doorbell suddenly went attracting Danni's attention away from Evie who had given up drawing and was now holding Theo, gently patting his head as though he was a dog, the sight making Danni smile. Her gaze focused on Caitlin who had just re-entered the room, holding a tray of drinks.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Danni asked her, raising an eyebrow when Caitlin shook her head at her, placing the tray on the table.

"Maybe it's mum? I think she mentioned coming round for a visit when I spoke to her on the phone last night" She commented with a shrug. Danni nodded.

"Maybe" She said, reaching down and taking Theo from his sister, brushing her hand over the top of Evie's dark curls before she left the room, heading to the front door, Theo resting comfortably against her shoulder. She adjusted him slightly before she pulled open the door, her greeting dying on her lips as she found herself confronted with Steve. For a second they simply stared at each other before she made a gasping sound which seemed to break him out of whatever it was that had been holding him back because the next thing she knew she was in his arms, kisses being plastered over her face before he kissed her on the mouth, the touch gentle and loving as one hand slid to the back of her neck, holding her in place. Danni didn't think as she returned his kisses eagerly, making a disappointed sound when he leaned back resting his forehead against hers, his eyes staring into hers.

"Danni" he murmured, brushing another kiss across her lips before he moved back his gaze focusing on Theo. She watched as he reached out, his hand resting lightly against his son's back, a smile coming to her face at the emotions racing across his features.

"Hold out your arms" She told him as she took a step back from him, waiting until he did as she instructed before she stepped forward and placed Theo into Steve's arm, keeping her hand beneath Theo's head until she was sure that Steve had enough support of him before she let go.

For a minute, Steve remained silent, merely staring down at Theo in his arms, his body bent over slightly as though he was protecting the small baby from any harm. Danni's eyes flickered down to see that Theo had opened his eyes and was staring up at Steve, his small face scrunched up into a half confused, half thoughtful look as though he was trying to figure out who he was.

"Danni" Steve said, his voice coming out huskily. "Look at him, he's so small"

Danni couldn't help the small smile which came to her mouth when she heard him utter the same sentence as Grace.

"I'd be worried if he was any bigger, he's only a week old and according to the Doctor he is completely healthy and at a good weight and length. He'll probably be tall like you are when he's a teenager." She commented, aware at the back of her mind that she was babbling a bit.

"He's perfect" Steve said, lowering his face to Theo's and nuzzling his nose into his neck, simply breathing him in. For a moment Danni simply watched the scene before she swallowed past the lump growing in her throat and spoke, her voice sounding slightly huskier than usual

"Come on Steve" she remarked, taking a step forward and gripping his elbow in her hand, a smile coming to her face. "There's still two more people who you have to meet."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	15. An important meeting

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor and Caitlin Williams belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **I was in a writing mood for once so I decided to put it to good use for once and get the next chapter of this story up for you all to enjoy!**

 **I've decided that I like this AU world a lot, enough that I'm planning to write a sequel to it where you'll get a better look into Steve and Danni's life together and how they try and be a family through some pretty difficult circumstances. They are still in the process of getting to know each other and are perhaps even a bit in the honeymoon stage and that's got to change eventually.**

 **Not only that, but Theo is so cute that it seems a shame not to make the most out of him.**

 **The sequel however won't be coming out straight away though I might write the odd chapter of it here and there. The fact of the matter is that I have a lot of other WIP in progress at the moment and I can't really justify in my head pushing them further back to start a story which I haven't actually started writing yet… but it will come eventually so have no fear.**

 **I should also point out that this might end up having more than eighteen chapters. It appears I have a lot more to say about this part of their life then I had originally anticipated but have no fear the finish line is in sight now!**

 **I just hope you all stick it out with me!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **It took Steve precisely thirty seconds to realise exactly what Danni was about to do and while one part of him was eager to meet the two girls who were the sisters to his own child, there was another part of him that wanted to remain safely secure in the hallway with his son and Danni.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

An important meeting

* * *

It took Steve precisely thirty seconds to realise exactly what Danni was about to do and while one part of him was eager to meet the two girls who were the sisters to his own child, there was another part of him that wanted to remain safely secure in the hallway with his son and Danni. The fact of the matter was that he knew he wasn't the greatest when it came to children. He had no idea how to approach them or talk to them or deal with them in any fashion and yet he knew that he had to. Danni had spoken little about her two daughters but what little she had said, had spoken volumes to him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt how much she loved them and how she couldn't be with someone who couldn't adapt or accept the two girls.

If Steve wanted his family to remain a family then he needed to accept that not only was he a father to Theo but that he would have to be a father to Grace and Evie as well.

He wondered briefly what his sister or Dad would make of the fact that he had gone from having no children to having three. They'd probably stare at him in shock when he told them before laughing at him.

"You're going to be fine Steve" Danni told him quietly, coming to a stop outside a closed door and turning so she was facing him, her hand slipping from his wrist. "Grace and Evie are harmless and I'm sure they'll like you, just be yourself and you'll be fine." She promised as her mouth quirked up into a smile making him wonder whether she was smiling because she didn't believe her own words or whether it was something to do with the expression of sheer panic that he was sure was on his face.

"Harmless" He repeated, blinking when Danni leaned in and scooped Theo from his arms, adjusting the small baby on her so he was pressed up against her chest, his face fitting into the crook between her neck and shoulder in a way which seemed natural.

"Yep completely harmless, they are just girls of six and three Steve, not terrorist" She remarked, a tinge of amusement flavouring her tone as she tilted her head and brushed a kiss against Theo's head. Meeting Steve's eyes again she gave him another encouraging smile before she reached out with her free hand and opened the door, stepping into the room, speaking to the occupants inside as she did. "Caitlin, Gracie, Evie this is Steve McGarrett, Steve these are my daughters Grace and Evelyn and my sister Caitlin" She introduced, looking over her shoulder at him at jerking her head telling him nonverbally to get his ass into the room.

He hesitated only for a second, taking the moment to breath in and let it out slowly before he followed her into the room, a smile plastered on his face as his eyes skirted round the familiar room, taking in the changes from the last time he had been there. It was messier than he remembered, toys thrown around the place and abandoned but there was something about it which made it seem more lived in and cosier. His eyes went to the tall brunette who came to her feet at Danni's introduction, a look of surprise in her dark eyes. He took in the dark hair and eyes, startled by the difference in her colouring to Danni before he focused on her features, features which were similar enough to Danni's to proclaim them as unmistakably related regardless of the different hair and eye colour.

"Steve McGarrett" Caitlin repeated, sharing a quick glance with Danni before she focused back on Steve. "It's great to finally meet you, I'm Danni's older sister Caitlin but call me Cait, most people tend to. We didn't know you were getting leave." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a last minute thing" Steve answered. "My commanding officer took pity on me and gave me a four day pass before I have to head back."

"Four days is better than nothing" Caitlin replied, a slight smile coming to her face though he noticed her dark eyes remained watchful as though she was trying to figure out who exactly what kind of man he was. "I'm just getting Danni and myself a drink, can I get you one?" She offered, breaking the silence which had descended after her words.

"A coffee be fine thank you" Steve said with a smile at her. She nodded and moved passed them, her arm brushing her sister's before she was gone leaving Steve with Danni, Theo and the girls. He took a second to look at the two girls watching him with identical suspicious looks. Both girls, as far as he could tell, had inherited their mother's small height and slim build, the eldest of the two had wavy brown-gold hair that matched her eye colour while the youngest had darker hair and grey eyes, the same colour as her mother's.

"Gracie, Evie. This is Steve, he is Theo's daddy so you'll be seeing a lot more of him." Danni remarked softly, her hand stroking up and down Theo's spine. For a second her eyes flickered to Steve's catching them as she flashed him a reassuring smile before she focused back on her daughters. Steve followed her gaze in time to see the two small girls look at each other remaining quiet as though they were having a silent conversation before they turned as one to look at him.

"If you're Teddy's Daddy then does that mean you've come to take him away from us?" Grace demanded, her hands curled into fists on her hips as she glared at him. For a second Steve stared at her opened mouthed before he shook his head violently from side to side, resisting the urge to take a step back when the girl took a step towards him, her small sister instantly at her right shoulder as though providing the older of the two with back up.

"No" Steve denied, holding the palm of his hands up towards them as he kneeled down in front of him, remembering that someone had told him once that his height could be intimidating. "Theo will stay here with both of you and your mom while I'm at work." He explained, his eyes flickering to Danni who seemed content to watch the scene unfold, her face fixed in a thoughtful expression that he couldn't quite read.

"So where will you stay when you aren't at work?" Grace pushed, a frown on her face. Steve blinked, taking a moment to consider her question before he answered.

"I'll be here with you, Evie, Theo and your mom Grace" He told her simply, a serious note to his voice. For an instant Grace merely stared hard at him before the tension eased out of her small body and instead she fixed him with a shy smile.

"Okay" She said simply before she turned and headed back over to the table where a half finished jigsaw puzzle was. Steve blinked again, making a move to stand up when he stopped as Evie came to a stop in front of him, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm Evie, I'm Teddy's big sister" She announced with a wide grin which showed off her missing tooth and made her appear cuter then she had in the first instance.

"Hello Evie, I'm Steve" He said, introducing himself and holding his hand out to her. "I'm pleased to meet you"

For a moment Evie remained staring at Steve's hand before she grinned, chuckling to herself as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you" She said brightly before she skipped away to gather her own toys together, Steve clearly dismissed from her mind as unimportant.

He breathed out and pushed himself to his feet, bridging the gap between him and Danni.

"That didn't go badly" She told him quietly, nuzzling her face into the side of Theo's head and squeezing him.

"You think?" He asked, smiling when she nodded.

"Trust me, you would know if they didn't like you, neither are shy about showing it." She answered, her smile turning wicked as she reached out and patted his arm. "Don't worry though Steve. Now you just got to meet the parents and that is a whole different ball game."

Steve swallowed hard at her comment before he nodded slowly, his shoulder straightening.

If he could manage the kids then the parents shouldn't be a problem.

Right?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	16. Musing in the kitchen

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor and Caitlin Williams belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you, I was sick at the beginning of the month and then I got swallowed into the Christmas rush at work which made it extremely hard to find any time to write. I literally was getting up, going to work, coming home from work, eating and then going to bed!**

 **There will be eighteen chapters to this story so there are only two more to go after this one. I know exactly where to finish the story which is always a good thing! Another good thing is that I have decided to definitely do a sequel to this story. It will probably end up being a trilogy in the end. Each section having eighteen to twenty chapters in it, so that will be something to enjoy. I've began planning it but it will be a few months before it's up because I want to finish off some of my other stories as well before starting up any new ones.**

 **This story is written from Caitlin Williams's point of view, which as you all know now if you read the rest of the story, is Danni's older sister. I have always been extremely fond of the relationship between Danni and Cait, it's always been a lot of fun to write, especially when they were younger but I have another massive saga which will show them growing up together. In fact I am extremely fond of all of Danni's siblings and I'm looking forward to slowly bringing them into other stories! Caitlin is though one of my favourite characters who I have invented so I hope you all like her as well!**

 **Just in case anyone is interested, the next story which I will be focusing my attention on is 'You're in charge so please look out for it.**

 **Meet the parents is the next chapter!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter! The next one will hopefully be up on Tuesday.**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Caitlin Williams breathed out slowly before heading away from the living room doorway and towards the kitchen surprised that the meeting between Steve and her two nieces had gone as well as it had done**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Musing in the kitchen

* * *

Caitlin Williams breathed out slowly before heading away from the living room doorway and towards the kitchen surprised that the meeting between Steve and her two nieces had gone as well as it had done. The two girls weren't known for sharing with others, especially if what they were sharing was their mother. She knew that Grace at least had always hoped that her mother would end up back together with their father but anyone who had a pair of eyes knew that Danni and Duncan were great as friends, perhaps even great at being friends with benefits if they ever went that route but anything more had proven a disaster and they both had a divorce to prove it.

Perhaps Grace hadn't quite grasp what Steve being in their life meant which meant that there would still be an upcoming scene that they would have to deal with when it suddenly sank in that Steve being in the picture would mean that her parents would never get back together.

Shaking her head, Caitlin picked the kettle up and filled it with water before placing it back on its stand and pressing the power button, leaning back against the counter as she waited for it to heat up. On one hand she was desperate to head back into the living room and grill Steve McGarrett on every aspect of his life to make sure that this man who had come from nowhere, the same man who had swept her normally sensible sister off her feet and managed to impregnate her, was actually worthy of being Danni's other half but there was another part of her which wanted to give the two of them a moment to be together, especially as she would have the answers to any question she might have to ask when their parents arrived within the hour.

Neither one of them would go easy on the man.

She almost feel sorry for him but at the same time it would be great entertainment for her to watch.

She breathed out nosily for a moment, hesitating before a grin came to her face and she fished out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans, bringing up a fresh message and adding her brothers contact details to it before she typed them a message explaining exactly what was about to occur at Danni's house. She reread it quickly, her grin widening as she pressed the send button. She knew that not all of them would be able to make it but she at least had to give them a chance of joining the show if they could otherwise she would never hear the end of it from them.

She had just pushed her cell back into her pocket when the door open and Danni entered with Grace and Evie, her arms empty of Theo which probably meant that he was currently with his father back in the living room. Caitlin raised her eyebrow when she met Danni's grey eyes and spoke.

"I'm guessing you had no idea he was coming today?" She queried, tilting her head to the side, unsurprised when Danni shook her head, her hand coming up to grip the back of her neck before she answered verbally.

"No, but I'm already beginning to learn that Steve has this talent of just appearing out of nowhere when I least expect him." She commented, an almost rueful tone to her voice as though she wasn't quite sure what emotion she was meant to be experiencing.

"I guess that's a good thing" Caitlin responded after a moment, her eyes dropping to her nieces who were huddled together in the corner, talking in whispers and glancing up at the adults in a way which made it extremely clear that the two of them were up to something. The question was what were they up to?

"It is and it isn't" Danni said, attracting Caitlin attention again. "It's great to be able to see him but it's going to be hard to plan things if I don't know when he's going to turn up. What if he turns up and I'm away? We still have our family vacation after all, I can't see either of the parental unit letting me out of it just because Steve has turned up."

"True" Caitlin agreed with a nod. "And the fact that he had a son with you isn't an automatic pass into the family either. He's got to earn his way into it. Just look at what Sam had to go through." She pointed out, her mind jumping back to her fiancé's incitation into the Williams clan. There were times she had thought that he wouldn't make it and would simply end their relationship but somehow, against all odds, he had managed to persevere.

"Exactly and Sammy is a surgeon. Most parents would love the idea of their daughter marrying a surgeon. Steve is in the navy and…" Her voice trailed off as she shrugged, her eyes flickering towards her two daughters, obviously checking to make sure that neither of them were paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Dad will probably be happy by the fact that he is in the military" Caitlin said, pushing herself off the counter and turning as the kettle began whistling, her hand already at the cupboard door, opening it and pulling out the first three mugs that she found as she continued speaking. "Lots of our family have ended up in the service so he'll be used to that."

"Yeah but mom won't" Danni pointed out. "Look how she reacted when Cole and David joined, I think it took her at least two months before she would start speaking to them again."

"You got a point there, I don't know why she hates it so much" Caitlin remarked thoughtfully.

"No idea, but whatever it is it's caused her to have a pretty strong emotional reaction towards it." Danni commented, biting down on her lower lip, a frown coming to her face.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and your Steve will charm mom before his job is revealed." Caitlin told her, glancing over her shoulder with a comforting look before focusing on her task. "Does your Seal take milk or sugar in his coffee?" She asked, surprised when Danni looked at her blankly before she shrugged.

"I've got no idea how he takes his coffee" She admitted. "I think he takes it black, let me go and find out. Are you okay with the girls for a moment? I was going to leave them in the other room but I get the feeling that maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. At least not until they are a bit more used to Steve."

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll keep an eye on them until you get back." Caitlin said with a wave of her hand, she waited until Danni had left the kitchen before she turned to the two small girls shooting them a suspicious look. "Okay spill it, what are the pair of you monkeys up to?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, her dark eyes moving to and fro between their faces as she waited for an answer to her query. For a second they both looked startled, sharing a quick glance before they both looked at her at the same time with the same angelic expression on their faces which sent Caitlin's alarm bells ringing. She had seen that look on the faces of her younger siblings when she was growing up and each time she had it had meant trouble, Trouble which her sister didn't need on top of the imminent meet the parents.

"Nothing Auntie Cait" Evie said, her grey eyes wide as she smiled prettily at her.

"That look doesn't work on me Evelyn" Caitlin pointed out with a raised eyebrow, her gaze flickering towards the door for a moment to make sure her sister was still occupied before she looked back at the two small girls and spoke. "Look, I know that all of this is quite the change for you both, what with Teddy and now Teddy's daddy appearing but as hard as it is on you both, it's equally if not more hard on your mommy because she is the one who has to deal with everything, so do me a favour and put a stop in whatever it is you're planning on doing or I'll tell nanny and grandad that the two of you are planning something and you can deal with them." She told them sternly, hiding a smile when she saw the way their eyes widened at her threat. It was a well-known fact in their family unit that if one of the younger generation was misbehaving you brought in the grandparent threat.

"We aren't planning anything Auntie Cait" Grace said, nudging Evie in the ribs when the smaller girl opened her mouth no doubt about to spill whatever it was that the two of them had been talking about. Caitlin raised her eyebrow again as she searched Grace's dark eyes but before she could press forward the door reopened and Danni entered, this time followed by Steve and Theo.

"He takes it black" Danni told Caitlin, wrinkling her nose up in disgust, no doubt at the thought of anyone taking their coffee without a splash of milk in it. Caitlin nodded, giving the two girls another pointed look before she turned away and made Steve's coffee, picking it up and putting it on the table in front of where he had sat down, he glanced up with a smile at her, thanking her before turning his attention back to his son, clearly besotted with the small baby in his arms.

Caitlin smiled slightly, heading back over to the other two mugs, her eyes flickering to the side as Danni appeared next to her, a rare uncertain look on her face which made Caitlin want to reach across and give the younger girl a hug, her dormant protective instincts from their childhood stirring at the familiar expression.

"Do you think they'll accept him?" She asked, her voice barely above a murmur. She didn't exaggerate further but she didn't need to, Caitlin had always been able to read the lines between what Danni said and what she was feeling. She knew that Danni was talking about their parents, about her daughters, about Caitlin and their brothers. About whether anyone of them would look pass what had happened to bring Steve into their life and whether he was good enough for Danni. As much as she wanted to tell Danni that it would be fine, there was a part of her which knew that it would take time.

"I don't know Danni" She answered truthfully, a hint of regret to her voice as she watched Danni's slim shoulders slump at the comment. "One day they will, especially Gracie and Evie when they realise that Steve is here to stay, if he is in fact here to stay" She corrected herself. "The others will come round eventually, I promise to give him a chance before I make a decision on him and I'm sure the brothers will as well. Once they've done their usual threats about breaking bodily parts if he hurts you then they'll be fine. Mom and Dad will be harder but it's up to Steve to win them over, not for you to interfere." She said, picking up the mug of herbal tea she had made and passing it to Danni. "Drink that and relax."

Danni opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but instead she closed it, reaching out and taking the mug with one hand, the other hand automatically coming up to wrap around it.

"Thanks Cait" She said, glancing over her shoulder towards Steve again. Caitlin followed the gaze in time to see Steve look up, his eyes catching Danni's and open as a smile came to his face. For a moment Caitlin was sure that no one else existed for the man sitting at the table other than the small wriggling baby in his arms and the woman he was looking at.

She blinked when the doorbell went attracting everyone attention, her gaze flickering to the doorway before she looked back onwards her sister as the younger girl straightened her shoulders, flashed Steve a reassuring smile before she moved away from Caitlin towards the door with both Grace and Evie skipping behind her, clearly both of them knowing exactly who was at the door.

Caitlin shook her head, looking toward Steve with a pitying look wondering if he knew how much was actually riding on this meeting. From the look on his face she had the feeling that the answer was no. She opened her mouth to explain it to him, before she closed it with a shake of her head, instead giving him a weak smile when he looked over at her.

"Good luck" Was all she could say to him, knowing without a doubt that he would need it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	17. MomDadthis is Steve

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Caitlin Williams and Ben Williams do belong to me as well.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's is the next chapter for you all.**

 **Hard to believe that there is just one more chapter to go after this! It's always such a great feeling when you realise that you are literally in the last 100 metres of a story and there's just that last minute sprint to get through. One more chapter and it's done! As mentioned previously there will be a sequel to this story which will be put up once some of my backlog of stories is completed, so we're looking at possibly March time which sounds a long way away but considering how fast the year seems to go actually isn't that long as all. It be here before we know it.**

 **This is the first meeting of Steve with Danni's parents… first meeting because it certainly won't be the last one. There are a lot of issues which will need to be sorted out and they will be but not in this chapter I think. It still good to write them, I'm incredibly fond of Danni's family especially her siblings so you can definitely expect to see a lot of them littered throughout my stories… Steve family to who will come into this story in the second part of the saga which is called 'For a life time'**

 **Just in case anyone is interested, the next story which I will be focusing my attention on is 'You're in charge so please look out for it.**

 **Last chapter is next and should hopefully be put up on Thursday since it would be a pretty awesome way to end the year with another story being completed!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni moved through the hallway towards the front door, knowing already that it would be her parents waiting impatiently on the other side of it**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Mom… Dad… this is Steve

* * *

Danni moved through the hallway towards the front door, knowing already that it would be her parents waiting impatiently on the other side of it. They had the habit, especially since Theo had been born, of giving her a time that they would arrive and then arriving an hour earlier than what they had originally stated. Most of the time it didn't bother her but she had wished that today they had actually arrived at the time they said they would. At least if they had it would have given her time to talk to Steve and to warn him exactly what he was about to face while giving him tips on how to win the pair of them over.

She glanced down at Grace and Evie who were fidgeting beside her, a smile coming to her face as she felt some of the worry in her chest lessen at the sight of their matching, excited grins. She knew they were up to something, the gleam in their eyes was enough to tell her that but she didn't have the time right then to find out what it was. She would collar them after she had dealt with her parents and the upcoming situation and find out then. Her father had always taught her to deal with one problem at a time and Steve meeting her overprotective parents would certainly be considered a problem, a large problem at that.

"Behave" She told them both sternly, stroking her hand over the top of their hair to lessen the harshness of her comment before she took a deep breath and opened the front door, a smile coming to her face as she found herself faced with her parents and just behind them her youngest sibling Ben who had a look on his face which placed her instantly on edge.

What was he doing there?

"Hello Danni" Her mother said, breezing into the hallway and giving Danni a kiss on the cheek before she turned her attention onto Grace and Evie who both started talking over each other the minute they saw their grandparents telling them all about their day.

"Hi Mom, hey Dad" Danni responded, accepting her father's bear hug before she turned to Ben who grinned at her.

"Hey Dan" He commented, reaching out and ruffling her hair, his grin widening at her sound of outrage, her hand automatically coming up to smooth her hair back down.

"Benji" She said suspiciously even as she kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be working today" She stated, her eyes narrowing slightly when he shrugged.

"Day off" He answered briefly. "We do get them even in the front line of immigration. I thought I'd pop in to see Mom and Dad and decided to tag along when they said they were coming here so I could spend some time with the little man, I've only seen him once and that was in the hospital." He told her, his dark eyes warm as he headed towards the living room.

"Benji wait" Danni said, hurrying after him, wincing when he ignored her and entered the living room. She followed him in, almost smacking into him when she realised he had stopped in the door way. She glanced past him to see that Steve was on his feet, facing Ben, Theo safe in his arms. It looked as though their baby had fallen asleep in his father's arms. "Benji, this is Steve McGarrett, Steve this is my youngest brother Ben." She introduced quietly. Ben's eyes flickered to her for a moment before he looked back at Steve, an unreadable thoughtful look on his face which Danni's had seem hundreds of times in the mirror.

"Steve McGarrett, as in the SEAL who got you pregnant? That Steve McGarrett?" Ben asked. Danni opened her mouth to answer when a second voice spoke from behind them.

"So this is the famous Steve McGarrett then"

Danni closed her eye briefly, bringing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose realising that she had already lost the chance of explaining things to her parents before they saw Steve, something which she blamed on her brother's presence throwing her off her stride.

"Dad…" Danni began, stopping when Steve came to her side, gently transferring Theo to her arms before he stepped in front of the pair of them, his face unreadable as he scanned her father's face before he spoke, reaching out his hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, I'm Steve McGarrett. Danni's told me a lot about you" He stated politely.

For a moment her father remained still, dark eyes fixed on Steve's face with a cold look before he brought his hand up and took Steve's shaking it briefly before he dropped it.

"I'm Danni's father Bobby, this is my wife Lily" He added, nodding his head towards Danni's mother who was watching the scene quietly. Steve nodded and for a moment a heavy, uncomfortable silence fell between them before it was broken by Ben.

"So not to state the obvious or anything but I'm guessing you're on leave or something?" He asked Steve raising his eyebrow when Steve nodded at him.

"My Commanding officer gave me a few days off so I could come and spend some time with Theo and Danni" He answered.

"I think perhaps we should sit down and have a talk, I know Bobby and I both have a few questions for you Steven." Lily commented, her voice making it clear that she wasn't making a suggestion, her grey eyes flickering around before they landed on her granddaughters who had entered the room as well followed by Caitlin who had a tray of drinks on her hands.

"Gracie, Evie, could you go and play in your room for a short time." Danni said, smiling at Grace and Evie who sighed at her comment but nodded, casting a curious look at all the adults before they hurried out of the room. Danni waited until she had heard their door close before she took her seat on the sofa next to Steve, tightening her hold on Theo. She gave Steve a reassuring look before she looked at her mother as she spoke

"So Danni tells us you're in the navy?" She questioned.

"I'm a SEAL who works in the intelligent unit" He told her calmly.

"So you're often in danger then?" She stated.

"No more so than anyone else in the armed services Ma'am, we put ourselves at risk so people back home can be safe. The harder I work, the safer the world will be for Danni and Theo."

"But you won't be around when Theo is growing up will you, because you'll be off serving your country and putting yourself at risk so people back home can be safe" Lily remarked, throwing his own words back at him, her grey eyes narrowed slightly. "So Danni will be raising him alone as a single parent and Theo will be growing up without a father. Is that what you're saying?"

"Mom" Danni said sharply, stopping when Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing down gently on the muscle before he spoke.

"I won't be around physically as much as I would want but Theo will know exactly who I am. I'll be able to keep in contact with both Danni and Theo daily when I'm not on a mission and there are still ways of contact them when I am. I'll be spending every day of leave I have with them as well. It's no different than a father who has to go abroad to work. They manage and so will we. Danni knows that I'm here for her and here for the long haul. Theo won't grow up without a father, he'll know exactly how loved he is."

Lily remained silent for a moment, her head tilted to the side before she turned and looked at her husband, sharing a silent conversation with him.

"What are your plans then? Do you plan to be in a relationship with Danni? Are you merely co-parenting?" Bobby asked turning to look at Steve.

"As far as I'm concerned sir, Danni and I are in a relationship with each other. We'll raise Theo together." Steve told him, his face fixed in an open look though Danni could detect a glimmer of challenge in Steve's eyes as he face her parents.

"But you'll continue to be a SEAL in the intelligent unit?" Bobby asked.

"Dad, I wouldn't ask Steve to give up a job he loves doing. Theo has just been born, we'll be figuring out the details on how this will work during the next four days. I just want to enjoy having Steve here with us so he can get to know his son. We can think about all these problems as we go."

"Danni, we're just looking out for you. We just want to make sure that you're not going to be hurt." Lily said softly, her eyes soft as she looked at Danni. Danni sighed, adjusting Theo so she could reach out and take Steve's hand in hers, interlinking their fingers together.

"I understand that mom and I appreciate the concern but you don't need to worry so much about me. I know that this relationship might not have had the most conventional of starts but it's working for us. I'm not saying that we won't have problems later on or arguments but we'll get through them and I know that Steve will do all he can to be here for Theo."

"How much leave do you get?" Ben asked from where he was lounging on one of Danni's chairs, his leg thrown over the arm rest as he sipped at the drink that Caitlin had given him.

"Technically 30 days paid leave though it's not always possible for me to use it all." Steve answered briefly before he sat forward. "Look Mr and Mrs Williams, I'm aware that I'm possibly not the kind of man who you planned Danni to end with but I care a great deal for your daughter and I'm not going anywhere. When I'm not at work then I'll be here with her. The only way I'll be going anywhere is if Danni tells me she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore."

"Mom, Dad, seriously, you don't need to worry about me or the girls or Theo, we're going to be fine. Nothing has changed except for the little man here."

"Okay" Lily said holding her hands up, sharing another look with her husband, "You win Danielle, we are just looking out for you." She said, coming to her feet and moving over to Danni, her eyes fixed on her daughter. "Shall we go and see what those two troublemakers are up to?" She suggested, nodding towards the door. Danni smiled, squeezing down on Steve's hand before she stood up.

"Sounds like a good plan" She stated, following her mother out of the room. Bobby stood as well, moving over to Steve and stood over him for a moment.

"You hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body before killing you." He told him, his tone casual as though he was recommending a place that Steve could go for lunch, before he exited the room as well leaving Steve with Caitlin and Ben who remained quiet for a moment before the younger man spoke.

"He means every word you know. He'll kill you and then the rest of us will help him dispose of your body." He commented, meeting Steve's eyes with a serious look before he suddenly grinned at him. "Welcome to the family Steve."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


	18. Home Sweet home?

One night was all it took

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Caitlin Williams and Ben Williams do belong to me as well.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Well here we are! Finally eighteen chapters later and this story is finally finished!**

 **I can't think of a better way to end 2015 then to place the final chapter of this story up.**

 **This is obviously not the end of the 'Theo' saga as you'll be able to tell by the end of the chapter. There will be a sequel to this story though it may take a few months for the next instalment to be put up mainly because I am spending the early part of next year finishing off the stories which need to be finished off. I'm hoping to have two or three stories completed by March and then the sequel will be up.**

 **I'd like to take the chance to thank everyone for following this story and giving me constant support. I know that a female Danni isn't everyone's cup of tea but I appreciate the fact you were all willing to give this story a go and not only that but that you nearly got me up to a 100 reviews, that's a massive deal in my eyes when you consider what this story is so thank you all so much.**

 **There's nothing more really to say except that I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story!**

Overall summary

 **It was meant to be just one night of fun, just one simple night of pleasure before they went their separate ways, neither of them knew just how much that one night would change everything for them. (McDanni, part of the Danni Saga world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve breathed out quietly, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his brow before he took the canister of water that Nick Taylor offered him, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig of it before he handed it back, his eyes drifting shut for a moment.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Home sweet home?

* * *

Steve breathed out quietly, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his brow before he took the canister of water that Nick Taylor offered him, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig of it before he handed it back, his eyes drifting shut for a moment. This mission had gone on too long for his liking. It had been six months since he had last seen Danni or Theo. Six extremely long months where he had spent every moment that he wasn't focused on the mission thinking of her and their son and wishing that he was with them.

She had left him messages for the first couple of months when communication with the outside world and loved ones has still been allowed, sending him photos that showed how their little boy was growing up but it just wasn't enough for Steve. He wanted to be able to hear her voice and to hold Theo in his arms, holding him close. Those four days that they had shared as a family together had cemented a thought which had been growing in his mind since the moment he had received Danni's text telling him about her pregnancy. That the two of them were meant to be with each other.

Four months without being able to talk to her and check in was literally killing him as sure as a bullet in his body would and he was just thankful that it was finally over.

"Hey, are you okay Steve? You look a little out of it, you're not injured and attempting to hide it again are you because I can have the corpsman here in a second if that is the case." Steve opened his eyes at the familiar voice, tilting his head and looked at Tyler who was watching him, a half stern, half concerned look on his face. He shook his head at the older man, forcing a half smile on his face to try and reassure his cousin further before he spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine Ty, nothing that a few hours of undisturbed sleep wouldn't clear up, I'm just glad that we're finally going home." Steve answered, leaning back in the chair in the black hawk which had picked them up from the rendezvous spot.

"I'm guessing that you'll be headed straight to Danni's place once we've been debriefed?" Tyler queried, taking the seat next to Steve gingerly, his shoulder clearly giving him some discomfort. Steve turned his head watching the movement carefully before he spoke, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"You sure that you don't need the corpsman yourself, you were the one who was shot after all" He pointed out, reaching out and patting Tyler's uninjured shoulder, pushing the image of Tyler going down from his mind when it threatened to replay, seeing it once was enough.

"Please this was just a through and through, I've had harder punches from Morgan and we both know how he punches" Tyler scoffed, speaking of his younger brother Morgan as he shrugged off Steve's hand.

"That's not saying much considering that Morgan has one hell of a punch on him if you rile him up enough, something we've both learnt the hard way." Steve pointed out, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck trying to ease the tension in the muscles which was threatening to turn the slight ache behind his eyes into a full blown headache. For a moment he allowed himself to think about Danni's home in New Jersey, it was February now so no doubt the fireplace he had seen from his last visit would be on, keeping them all and creating a cosy atmosphere. Danni would be beginning to consider whether she would be going back to work or staying off for the whole of the year and god knew what else they had been getting up to.

"Commander? We're coming into land" The disembodied voice of their pilot stated over the coms attracting Steve's attention.

"Roger that" Steve acknowledged sitting forward and gathering his belongings together knowing that his squad would be doing the exact same thing. He wasn't the only one who was desperate to go home after all. "Two more hours guys and we'll be gone from this place" He said, grinning at them as they buckled themselves in waiting to descend.

It actually took three hours for them to get through the checks and mission debriefs but soon Steve was climbing into a taxi with Tyler behind him and heading towards the airport with a sigh, glad that he had brought his coat with him.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked Tyler, realising that he hadn't asked him before.

"Home to Maryland" Came the instant answer. "I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone but the thought of going home and not being surrounded by people wanting to kill me or shoot at me actually sounds pretty damn good right about now." He confessed with a sigh.

Steve nodded, turning on his cell phone for the first time in months and entered his pin code. He had managed to get a final message off to Danni before their phones had been taken, warning her that he would be off the grid for a while but it had been safe to say that he hadn't meant this long. Almost instantly his phone began pinging at him, a sound which should have been annoying but which he found almost relaxing, knowing that there were people out there who cared for him enough to try and stay in contact with him, a glance toward Tyler from the side of his eyes showed that the other man had done the same and was being bombarded as well.

The rest of the journey was quiet with them checking their messages before they climbed off at the airport, paying the taxi man and headed into the crowded terminal, buying tickets to their separate locations.

"Give the folks a hug from me and tell them I'll come to visit a couple of days next week" Steve told Tyler as he gave the other man a quick hug goodbye.

"Unless you bring Danni and Theo then I wouldn't even bother fella, they still haven't met him and I know mom at least is running up the walls with the desire to meet him, you know she views the little man as her first grandchild. You don't introduce them soon and she'll throw convention to the wind, find Danni's address and simply drag Dad over there and introduce themselves. You may as well get some brownie points with them and do it yourself." Tyler stated with a grin before he looked up at the departure board. "Looks like your flight is about to go so you better get your ass over there. Message me when you're there, send me a picture of my nephew and I'll see you either next week of in two weeks' time back on base." Tyler remarked, clapping his hand across Steve's back before he turned and headed away towards a coffee shop, clearly in need of some caffeine. Steve watched him for a second before he turned and jogged over to his docking gate and passed his ticket over to the woman waiting with a grin.

The flight itself took around about five hours, the seat next to Steve remained empty so he was left to his thoughts. He had considered calling Danni at the airport and telling her that he was coming but instead he had left it wanting to surprise her. By the time he had finished watching the on flight movie the plane was landing. It took a while to get through customs and to find a taxi but soon he was pulling up outside Danni's familiar house.

For a moment he stared at it, a smile coming to his face before he paid the waiting taxi man, shouldered his duffle bag and headed up the steps, knocking on the door and waited. He heard the sound of running footsteps and glanced down as the door flew open revealing Grace who stared at him in surprise, her dark eyes wide though she remained silent.

"Hello Grace" Steve said after a moment of awkward silence. "Is your mom in?"

Grace blinked at his question, her small nose wrinkling up before she turned and looked over her shoulder as Danni came up the hallway, wiping her hands on a dishcloth she was holding.

"Gracie who is…" Danni's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Steve, for a second they stared at each other before Danni smiled widely, moving towards him, throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Steve you're here! You're okay? Are you hurt?" She demanded, moving back, her grey eyes searching his face closely as though she was looking for any visible wounds.

"I'm fine" He assured her, moving into her house when she stepped back and closing the door behind him. He glanced back at Danni noticing that Grace had disappeared and breathed a sigh of relief, bridging the gap between them and kissing her before pulling her into another hug, breathing in her scent as he buried his face against her hair.

"Anyone would think you missed us" She teased, returning his hug before she gently pushed him away. "Theo is in the kitchen with me" She told him before she turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Steve dropped his duffle bag by the door and slipped off his shoes before he followed her, entering the kitchen, his eyes focusing on the small baby who was sitting happily in a car seat on the table, babbling to himself as he chewed away on a toy ring. Steve moved instantly over to him, his eyes moving over Theo's face greedily, taking in all the changes from the last time he had seen his baby. Theo's hair was lighter than when he had been born and there was less of it but the strands he did have, had a distinctive wave to it. His cheeks were chubby and rosy and his large eyes were the same hazel-blue as his own.

"He's grown so much" Steve said in awe, reaching down and unstrapping his son from his chair, he lifted him up, settling him in his arms and breathed out slowly, feeling at peace for the first time in six months. Theo squirmed in his arms for a moment, making a sound of complaint until he finally seemed to find a position which he was happy in.

Steve kissed the top of his head, his arms tightening slightly as he looked round the kitchen for the first time, his eyes widening when he realised that there were several boxes around the place, boxes which Danni seemed to be packing her belongings into.

"Danni?" He questioned, waiting until she turned to look at him before he continued speaking. "Are you moving or something?" He demanded.

Danni blinked at the comment, looking around her before she nodded at him slowly, a look of almost unease coming to her eyes.

"Actually we are, I wanted to tell you earlier but you were still in your communication black out when all of this was happening so I couldn't reach you." She told him with a shrug on her shoulders, her gaze flickering down to Theo for a moment to make sure that the little boy was content before she turned back to packing up the cookery books into a box.

"Where are you moving to exactly?" Steve asked, moving to her side and placing his hand on hers, stopping her movement. "Somewhere nearby?"

"No" She answered, turning to look at him fully.

"So you're moving to another state then?" He pressed, frowning slightly when she nodded slowly.

"You could say that" She answered before she sighed and gave in, meeting his eyes as she spoke the words which so casually changed his life. "We're moving to Hawaii."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
